Money Can't Buy Me!
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Her dad's at the hospital so she has to stay with her father's best friend. How will Tea and the friend's son act? AtemuTea Chapter 9 up!
1. Moving in, Meeting the Family

**A/N: Hey people! I'm starting my second AtemuTéa chapter story! I like to switch the names Yami and Atemu around since I know that Atemu is the past and Yami is present but I like Atemu in the present and Yami in the past for some reason. But I am sorry to say that I will not continue until I am done with my story "Normal Days in My World", which will be in two more chapters so that is good.**

**This story is different from my other one. I'm so sorry for those how like vampire stories by this will not be one. It's about how about,-wait! I was going to spoil the story! Sorry about that; just read the summary and all will be explained.**

"Money Can't Buy Me"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Atemu and Téa

Rated T

Summary: Her father gets into a car accident and who else to take care of her than a great friend of Mr. Gardner; Mr. Akunumkanon Moto. How will Téa and Mr. Moto's son get along? Atemu Téa.

Notes: First couple of chapters are going to be like "What does It all Mean?" by Aojirol Emura.

(Don't Own Yu Gi Oh!)

Chapter 1: Moving in, Meeting the Family

Téa sat by her father's side, just looking at his ghostly face. They were doing all the could for him and it was helping a bit but not much.

She didn't understand why someone would do this to him. He was a good man and was equally fair, but why did someone want to hurt him?

The police said that it was just a hit and run, but she didn't believe it. So much has happened in her life that this was hard to be an accident. Was her mother's death an accident too?

Her mother had died when she was six years old but only it was in a fire. The house was so big that she couldn't get out and the fire department was too late. After that had happened, her father had gotten a smaller house for an emergency but she knew it was to hide from who ever started the fire.

"Miss?" a voice called in. The sixteen year old girl turned her attention to the door and saw the nurse. "You're ride is here. Please stay safe and don't worry about him. He's under good hands."

Téa smiled and nodded. "I'll try."

"I'll be back dad." She whispered to her father. "Please stay safe and get well soon."

After hearing reply, which she knew he wasn't going to, she walked out of the hospital. The girl felt so alone, now that her father wasn't going to be with her.

Outside the hospital, Téa saw a limousine driver standing around with a sign saying "Gardner". She walked over to it and asked, "Are you suppose to be picking me up?"

"Who are you if I may ask?"

"Téa Gardner."

"Well, then I am suppose to pick you up."

She nodded and stepped in the limousine. The girl started outside the window, wondering what the family her father asked to take care of her was like.

It was about half an hour later when they arrived to the huge mansion. A tall man with a tanned body stood outside with a woman. _'Must be his wife.'_ The brunette thought.

She went outside, once the limousine stopped, to greet them.

"Welcome. You must be Téa Gardner, my friend's daughter." The man said.

"Yes. Yes, I am. How do you do?" she asked as she shook hands with the two.

"I'm so sorry about your father. I pray to the heavens that he would be alright." The woman said.

"Thank you."

"You must be tired, but before you are showed to your room I want you to meet a few people."

"Sure Mr. um…"

"My name is Akunumkanon. If you wish to call me that you may or Mr. Moto is fine. And this is my wife, Selena but you may call her Mrs. Moto."

"Come on dear, time to meet the family." Mrs. Moto said with a smile.

The three went inside and it was amazing. The carpet was red and a stair way that was divided into two in the center was there. Gold paintings were on the walls so when you were walking down the halls or going up the stairs, you'd see them.

"Atemu, Serenity, Mokuba, please come down here." Mr. Moto called out.

The only sounds were the footsteps that were heard from the second floor. Three people soon arrived; two boys and a girl.

"What is it dad?" the older boy asked. He looked like he was seventeen and had redress eyes. He looked well built and had tan skin but it was lighter than his dad's. What shocked Téa the most was that he had three coloured hair, it was black with violet highlights that were spiked up and he had yellow bangs with what looked like three lightening bolts going up his hair. (I'm sorry but I'm bad at describing his hair, continue on).

"Kids, this is Téa Gardner. She will be staying with us for a while since her father is at the hospital. Téa, this is Atemu my son and my daughter Serenity."

"Hi." They both said in unison.

"The little one is my nephew, Mokuba. His older brother is at a meeting, away from the city and since Mokuba can't miss a day at school, we decided that he should stay until his brother comes back."

The small boy with black hair gave her a warm smile. "Hi! Welcome to my Uncle's Mansion."

The girl smiled and replied. "Thank you."

"That's the spirit of welcoming our guest Mokuba." Mr. Moto stated with a laugh.

"Serenity, Mokuba, off to do your homework now. Atemu can you show our guest to her bedroom?"

"Sure Mom." Atemu said plain like. "Come on Téa." He said as he walked up the stairs. The older brunette thanked his parents before they left and followed Atemu.

The mansion looked to be as if it was three floors, since they already passed one, not including the main the floor.

Téa was too busy looking at the golden painting that she didn't notice that Atemu was looking at her. She had short brunette hair and big blue eyes. She had nice white skin and the most perfect cures. _'She's beautiful.' _Atemu admitted as a smiled passed his lips.

But since he wasn't paying attention to were his footing was going, he tripped when they were at the final floor and since Téa too wasn't paying attention, she well on top of him.

"Ouch!" They both said. Téa blushed since she never fell on top of a boy before, especially on one she barely met.

"I-I'm sorry." She told him. "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's alright. It was me that wasn't."

She nodded but didn't get off. For some reason, it felt right to both of them. Atemu shyly asked, "Can you get off me now?" But he asked in a gentle voice so it wouldn't sound like he was being rude.

"Y-Yeah. S-Sorry." Once she was off, he stood up quickly. "Come on, your room is this way."

The brunette nodded again and followed the handsome teen. The hallway was empty and it looked like no one lived on the top floor.

They stopped in front of a door so she guessed it was hers. "This is your room." He stated. "Mine is five doors down the right, Serenity's is three doors to your left and Mokuba's to the right of mine."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He began to walk back to his room when he turned away and said, "Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

He flushed. "You're beautiful."

She blushed as well and was about to tell him that he was handsome if his father didn't call, asking Atemu go over to him.

"See you later, Téa." He then ran to go find his father.

The girl smiled and whispered, "You're handsome." before entering her room.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry I won't continue til I'm done with "Normal Days in My World." Please Review.**


	2. Fitting In

**A/N: Hey! Sorry you guys had to wait a long time for this chapter but I've been really busy. I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter.**

**SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**Shonen Shoujo Kid**

**Tragic Priestess**

**Pharaohyamifan**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**

**mOnKeYzXrOxZ**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**Thanks guys! Your reviews meant a lot to me! So to all of you who wanted me to continue on, here you go! Chapter number two! **

Chapter 2: Fitting in with a Bit of Help (long title, sorry.) (please read my P.S. at the bottom of the page. It's kind of important.)

Notes: Remember that Atemu is one grade higher than Téa.

12:00am

The new guest to the Moto family was soundly sleeping when a small noise woke her up. _'Hm?'_ She sat up and rubbed her eyes before listening to the sound. It was soft but the more she listened, the more she could make out that something was crying. She turned on the lamp that was on her night stand; that was on the left side of her bed.

Téa got off of her bed, just wearing pink pjs and opened the door of her room. She pecked her head out of the door and called out, "Anyone there?"

She heard the crying again and rushed to her suitcase to get a flashlight. When she had it, she turned it on and walked down the hall. The more she went the louder she could hear it and it wasn't long before the flashlight's light caught something sitting down on the stairway.

"Mokuba?" The teenage girl said and sat down next to the boy. He sniffed and wiped a tear. "T-T-Téa?"

"Hey Mokuba, what's wrong?" she asked gently and rubbed his back to comfort him.

"M-My b-bro-brother is-isn't com-coming back." He cried.

"Why? Did something happen to him?"

"A-a meet-meeting does-doesn't take two-two months."

"He's probably very busy; trust me. My father would go on meetings that would last five months! And when he would come back, he would say that he was thinking about me and would have liked to stay with me instead of going to that boring place. I bet you that your brother is probably thinking about you."

"I-I don't think s-so. My bro-brother never has ti-time for m-me. He's al-always on the com-computer."

"I just bet he's looking for toys for you."

The little boy smiled and wiped the last couple of tears, though his voice was still a little scratchy. "H-He doesn't look for t-toys."

"Really?" she said with a grin. "What did he give you for your last birthday?"

"Tickets to S-Six Flags!"

"Lucky! What did you do there?" she asked as she tickled him under the armpit. He gave a small laugh. "Stop it! That tickles!" he tried to escape but she tickled him harder while he laughed a little louder.

"Who's there!" a voice called and the two turned around to see Atemu; who was just wearing sweatpants, no shirt to hide his well-built chest.

"Téa was just telling m-me that Seto is using his computer to get me toys."

The teenage boy blinked. "Toys?"

"Yeah! And Six Flag tickets!"

Atemu grinned a bit and said, "Well, Six Flags is going to have to wait since you have a test tomorrow."

"Oh man!" Mokuba said with a pout.

"Come on, you need to sleep."

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"Come on." He grabbed Mokuba by the shoulder and they began to walk back while Téa stared at them. She sighed, thinking it was kind of rude of how he felt her there. But why did he leave her there? Did he take back about calling her beautiful?

Sighing once more, she stood up and walked back to her room.

7:00am

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

The blue eyed girl turned off her alarm clock lazily and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Why did she have to go to school? Her father's at the hospital and now school. Life was a b.

She yawned and got off the bed before going to change. This school that she was going to had uniform so she had to follow it. The rules said she had to wear a short blue skirt, a pink, long sleeved blouse, long white socks that reached to her knees, and brown shoes.

So she changed into her uniform, grabbed her backpack, and left the room. Outside of her room were Atemu, Serenity and Mokuba. Atemu was wearing blue pants, a white shirt that was covered by a blue jacket and white sneakers. Serenity was wearing what she was wearing and Mokuba had free dress with blue pants, a blue long sleeve shirt with a yellow vest and black shoes.

"Hi Téa!" Serenity and Mokuba greeted her.

"Hi guys." She said with a smile while Atemu said nothing.

"Did you sleep well?" The younger girl asked the guest.

"Let's just say I had an interesting night."

"Serenity. Mokuba. Can you two go on without us?" Atemu asked his family. The two younger ones looked at each other but nodded and went down the stairs.

About ten seconds passed before the boy started. "Téa, I'm sorry that I left you at night."

"No, you don't need to apologize. Honest." She protested though she actually did.

"No, it was rude of me to and especially when you were helping out my cousin."

"Nah, it's okay."

"I was going to tell you after I left Mokuba in his room but I figured that you were asleep."

"Well, at least you said something unlike those who don't."

"So forgive me?"

"I don't know, hold on." She put her hand on her chin and smiled. "Okay, I do."

He smiled. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too."

"Then let's go before Serenity and Mokuba think we're doing something…naughty."

She had a small blush but said, "Then let's go."

"Race you."

"You're on!"

Then the two ran down the stairs as quickly as possible, without falling.

Téa looked out of the limousine window. The teens and Mokuba were on their way to their schools; Mokuba to his elementary, Serenity to her JR. High and Atemu and Téa to the high school. They dropped off Mokuba and Serenity first, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"You nervous?" The male asked.

She nodded. "A little bit."

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Get your schedule, go to class and I'll meet you at lunch."

She nodded again. "I hope it's as easy as you make it seem."

The car stopped, which meant it was their stop and the two stepped out. The Gardner girl was a little surprised that it was a public school since she thought it would be a private. "Come on." Atemu's voice cut in. "The office is that way."

"Huh? Oh! Thanks." She walked over to the office and opened the door. It was a plain office, posters and other stuff on the walls and desks with the school staff there.

"Hello." A woman from the corner greeted her. "How may I help you?"

"Uhh, I'm a new kid here."

"Well, hold on a minute then." The lady turned to her computer, which was next to her, typed in a few things before asking her for her name.

"Téa Gardner."

"Oh, well your schedule is already made. Let me print it out for you." She pressed the print bottom on the computer screen and the piece of paper came out. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"No problem hon."

The teenage girl left the office and to her surprise Atemu was standing outside; leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Atemu?"

He smirked and said, "What classes did you get?"

But before she could read out the paper, he took the piece of paper away from her and skimmed it down. "You're first class is Social Science with Mr. Matsuwaki. He's in room 507. Come with me."

He started to walk away with Téa blinking and running after him. After a few moments, he stopped in front of a class that read "507", which meant it was her class.

"Here you go." He told her and started to walk away. The bell than rang and she went into her class.

12:30: Lunch

Téa walked around the school. It was now her break and she was looking for Atemu.

And speaking about Atemu, she noticed that his attitude with her would change. First he was sweet, then rude, kind and understanding and now bossy. What was up with him?

She looked around in the cafeteria and saw him laughing and talking with some friends. She decided not to bother him but it was to late when he saw her and called her over. She gulped but nodded. She slowly made it over there and she sat down next to Atemu. At his left side, she saw that another girl was with him.

"Guys, this is my father's new guest, Téa Gardner. Téa, these are my friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor." The rich teen said as he pointed to a blond and a brunette.

"What's up?" the blond said who she thought was Joey.

"Welcome to the school." The brunette known as Tristan welcomed.

"Hi." She reasoned and looked back at her father's friend's son.

"And this," Atemu continued and pointed to the girl next to him, "Is my girlfriend, Kora Windfield. The most beautiful and smartest girl in the world."

The girl had long red hair and green eyes. Her lips were cherry red, and she had nice white skin and the uniform she wore showed off her curves. And to any guy, she was pretty.

"Oh, Atemu. You know that there are other girls better than me." Kora said with a smile.

"They're hard to find though." He smirked and received a playful punch from her. Téa put on a grin but deep down, she was kind of depressed; no answer to why.

"So, what class you got next?" Joey asked the new girl.

"Oh, Mr. Brickon."

"Oh, I remember that guy! Remember Atemu how we used to goof around in his class."

"Yeah and we would never get caught."

"True!"

Kora put a hand on her cheek and sighed. "Boys."

"Come on babe. You think I forgot about you?" the boyfriend asked as he put an arm around her waist. The red head rested her head on his chest and responded. "You better not."

The bell then rang and the older teens left while Téa just sat there, thinking.

**A/N: well that's for the second chapter! And if you review please read the P.S. before you do. Thank you!**

**P.S. Hey I'm planning to make another Atemu and Téa story but I'm in a tie between two stories: "Broken for a Bit" or "You're A Pharaoh?"**

Broken for a Bit: Téa's life was going hard but the pharaoh helps her. But he finds a girl at the Nile River and her place starts to get replaced.

You're a Pharaoh: Yami, a pharaoh in ancient times, tries to go to the future but during the time travel he is turned into a cat!

**I already have some reviews from other stories but it's a tie. Please tell me which one to make!**


	3. The News and Discovery

**A/N: La! La! La! La! La! La! La! Hey people! What's up! I'm so glad a lot of people liked this story and so glad I got a lot of reviews! More reviews than my other chapter! The people I would like to thank for the last chapter are-**

**N'Angelou**

**sweet-but-evil**

**Bulma Breif**

**firewarrior98**

**Magicalflame**

**-SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**FireGoddess101**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**Shonen Shoujo Kid**

**Thank you guys so much! Anyway, I have the winner of the vote and it will be "Broken for a Bit!"! I'm sorry for those people that wanted "You're a Pharaoh" but my next story is "Broken for a Bit". But don't worry; I'll make this story as soon as I'm done with "Money Can't Buy Me!" **

**Speaking about "Money Can't Buy Me!" here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: News and Discovery

3:00pm

Téa walked outside of the school building but her mind was still on Atemu. Why was she even thinking about him? He was just a friend, right? She shook her head and continued to walk before spotting the limo. She opened the door and to her surprise, no one was there.

"Good afternoon Ms Gardner." The driver, in the front seat, greeted.

"Hey." She said kind' a dazed. "Where's everyone else?"

"Master Mokuba is in the after school program, Lady Serenity went to her friend's home and Master Atemu is off with his friends. They won't be back til 5:00pm"

"Oh." She wished she was off with her friends too so she wouldn't feel so alone. But then she got an idea. "Hey Mr.…uh?"

"Kamage."

"Well, Mr. Kamage, could you take me to the Domino City Hospital? I want to visit my father."

"Of course, Ms. Gardner. I would love to take you there. Just hold on."

Téa smiled. "Thank you." '_Pleas be okay dad._'

3:30pm

"Dad!" She yelled out as soon as she entered the room. But her father was still sleeping. She frowned. "Dad?"

A nurse then came in and the brunette went to her. "Excuse me Ms."

"Yes?" the lady responded with a smile.

"I was wondering if I'm father has woken up since yesterday."

The nurse frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry dear, but no he hasn't."

The teen looked down. "Oh, thanks."

"Pardon but are you Mr. Gardner's daughter?" A doctor asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, I'm Dr. Northridge and I'm going to be your father's doctor." The man introduced himself as he and the girl shook her hands. "Now, I have news about your father."

"Really!" Téa beamed. "Is he going to be alright?"

But Dr. Northridge shook his head and she knew that it wasn't good. "I'm sorry to say this but …your father may never wake up."

5:30pm

The dinner table was filled with talking. Serenity and Mokuba had heard that Seto was coming back in a week and they were talking about what to do for him. Atemu had invited his friends and while Joey and Tristan ate, the violet eyed teen flirted with his girlfriend.

But Téa had said nothing and stared at her dinner plate. _"What do you mean?"_ was what she asked after hearing the news. "_I mean that your father may never wake up out of that coma. It would take a miracle for him to come out of it." _The doctor had told her.

'_You may never see your father again.'_ She thought.

"Téa, you've been quiet and haven't eaten a thing. What's the matter?" Mrs. Moto noticed as she took a bit out of her spaghetti. Of course when that was said, the talking quieted down and all eyes were on Téa. But she continued to look down at her plate and responded, "It's nothing. Honest."

"Selena, leave the poor girl alone." Mr. Moto said to his wife. "She must be thinking about her father. It must be hard on her."

Selena nodded but continued to speak. "I know that dear but Téa," The woman turned her attention to the teen. "You really must eat. You're father will be alright."

"No he won't" she said all of a sudden, tearing coming up to her eyes.

"Now who told you this?" Mr. Moto asked as he cut his meat roughly.

"The doctor. I went after school and he said that it would take a miracle for him to make it."

"But I know that Henry wouldn't give up like that! He will continue to fight and the first thing he'll see is his daughter's face."

Téa smiled slightly. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. But may I be excused? I'm not that hungry."

"Of course you may."

The girl than stood up and walked out of the dining room.

6:10pm

Téa wiped the tears out of her eyes as she rested on her bed. Damn, out of all her years she had never broken down like that, especially about someone in her family about to die. She had heard that already so why was she crying? Or was it something else. Was it because everyone had someone to talk to and laugh with? Tristan and Joey had each other, Serenity and Mokuba, Mr. and Mrs. Moto and, oh lord did she have to say it? Atemu and…his girlfriend.

But why did she care, right? She was just a guest; nothing else.

Knock! Knock!

She stood up and went to answer the door. To her surprise, Serenity was standing right there! "Hi Téa! Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah." She responded with a smile. "Much."

"Good! Cause I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the arcade."

The blue eyed girl blinked. "Us?"

"You know: Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Atemu, Kora and I."

Normally, she wouldn't have gone but since she didn't want to be suck in her room all night, she would go. "Sure! I would love to!"

"Great! Come on, the guys are waiting!"

"Let me get a coat and I'll be out."

"Okay, hurry then." Was all the younger teen said before she went to meet her friends downstairs; leaving Téa there to think why she invited her?

7:00pm (They left at seven because everyone had changed)

All the teens and Mokuba were seated in the limousine. All guys were wearing their jeans but each one had a different shirt. Joey had a white one; Tristan had his brown jacket so it covered his shirt, Mokuba had a red t-shirt and of course, Atemu had his black, sleeveless shirt. Kora had a red skirt and a green sleeveless shirt with red high boots while Serenity wore blue shorts and a pink shirt. And Téa had a light blue skirt with a white shirt and a blue jacket. She also had blue high boots.

When the limo stopped of course Joey and Tristan were the first ones out. "Finally! Arcade City! And all night long!" Joey yelled out as the group entered the arcade.

"Yeah, if we had school tomorrow this may have never happened!" Tristan added.

"Yup! Now, if you guys don't mind, Tristan and I have a game to play."

"The machines?"

"Hell yes the machines!" Then the two ran off to the machines.

"Hey Serenity." Mokuba said. "You still owe me that re match in Zombie Killers?" (Don't know if it exists.)

"You're on!" Then they ran off into the arcade.

"Oh Atemu! Could we play "Need for Speed 2!"?" Kora asked with big puppy eyes.

"Of course-"

"Yeah! Come on!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his wrist and bragged the teen to the video games.

Téa frowned, why was she always left out? _'Well, I'm not going to stand around and do nothing.'_ She thought and decided to walk around the arcade.

It wasn't until she saw a huge crowd, big screens and a Dance Dance Revolution (the dancing game with the arrows) machine that caught her attention. '_This looks fun.'_

"Excuse me. Pardon. Coming through." The girl kept saying as she squeezed through the crowd and made it to the front. On the machine was a tall teen with black hair in curs; he wore a long sleeved shirt and black pants. He looked like a champ as he danced on the machine. (Guess who he is).

His competitor, however, looked like he was about to fall. "Looks like I win." The black haired teen told the other guy. "I'll be needing that cash by tomorrow, no checks."

People from the crowd started laughing softly. "What was that guy thinking when he challenged Johnny?" a girl asked.

"Probably thought he could beat the best." A man answered.

"This there anyone here that dares to challenge me?" 'Johnny' asked. "Someone that actually knows how to dance. I mean, I know I'm the best but someone else has to now a thing or two about dancing."

Of course, Téa wasn't going to stand for this. "I'll challenge you Johnny." She said as walked up on the stage. Some gasped and started whispering about this girl while Johnny just looked at her. "Who the heck do you think you are cutie?"

She glared at him _'Cutie!_' "Your next opponent."

The male started to laugh but stopped when she didn't move. "Oh, you were serious, cutie?"

"You bet I'm serious!"

"Hmm? What's your name, cutie?"

"Téa. Téa Gardner."

"Well Téa. Let's make this interesting. If I win, you have to go on a date with me."

"What do I get if I win?"

He laughed again. "Trust me; you won't because you're going to get served: Johnny Step's style."

"We'll just see about that!"

"Then let's dance!"

On the Other side of the Arcade

Atemu, Serenity, Mokuba, Kora, Joey and Tristan had met after finishing up their games. "That was fun!" Mokuba said.

"Yeah!" Serenity agreed. Atemu nodded and then looked around, "Hey, where's Téa?"

"Hmm?" the brunette and the little boy looked around and saw that she wasn't here. "You're right!" Serenity said. "But where is she? Joey? Tristan? Do you guys know where she is...? Guys?"

The four teens turned their heads and saw the two boys drooling at pieces of chicken on the giant TV. (There are a lot of these TVs around the arcade).

"Guys!" Atemu roared. Quickly, Joey and Tristan broke free of their trace. "What?"

"Where's Téa?"

"We don't know. She was gone when we came back."

"She probably left with some guy." Kora cut in.

"Kora, Téa isn't that type of girl." Atemu stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah!" Mokuba joined in.

"Well, how do you know?" The red head asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the small boy. "You said that she's only been with you for two days. How do you know how she's like?"

Before the male could say something, Téa's face showed up on the television, showing her dancing on the Dance Dance Revolution against Johnny Steps!

"What the fuck!" Atemu said in rage. '_What the hell is she doing dancing against Johnny Steps!_' But even though he was mad for some reason, he couldn't help to notice that she was good and BEATING Johnny!

"Is that Téa?" Serenity asked as she pointed to the screen.

"I guess she is, I mean, there's no other Téa." Joey responded and got slapped on the cheek by the young brunette. "Stupid up Joey! I'm serious! Johnny Steps is a jerk and likes to challenge woman so he could have it with them! He probably challenged Téa to do the same!"

Atemu was about to burst when his sister said that._ 'There's no way this ass is going to steal Téa!'_

"Question Serenity." Joey spoke. "How do you know this?"

"My friend's older sister got challenged by him with the bet of her going on a date with him. She lost and went out with him. When she came back she told my friend that he had taken her to a hotel and had it with her there!"

"Wow! That's cold man!" Tristan stated.

"Then we got to make sure that that doesn't happen." Atemu said and started running to the stage. The gang went after him except for Kora, who glared at Téa on the television, and ran to go get her boyfriend.

The game was almost over and the female brunette was winning. During the game, Johnny had missed on step, making him lose all his points while Téa hadn't missed once! She took a quick look at Johnny and saw that he was freaking out! She grinned, knowing that this would probably shut his big mouth up. But to end the game, you had to do a special make by hitting all the arrows and she did!

"Winner!" the machine said and on the screen to showed 'Player Two Wins!'. Téa smiled. _'I won!' _

The crowd went wild while Johnny just fell down, taking big breathes. She took a low bow before she spotted her friends.

Atemu was really impressed. He had never seen anyone dance like that and beat Johnny Steps. _'If only I got that on type.' _ He thought before he caught a guy with his cell phone, talking to a friend. "Man! That was hot and so was that girl! Good thing my cell phone could record!"

"Do you thing that girl's taken?"

The male walked over to the two. "Hey, how much is that cell phone worth?"

The owner of the phone just looked at him. "It's mine!"

"I know it's yours but how is it?" Was this guy that stupid?

"$42.80."

"Does it have that girl dancing on it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll double that amount if you give it to me."

"Really?"

"Hell yes." Then Atemu showed him the cash. The two men's mouth dropped. "Sure thing!" He said and tossed over his phone and took the cash. Atemu smirked. "Oh money, they would do anything for you." He flipped the phone open and looked for the video of Téa dancing. Sure enough, it was there. He smiled, knowing the he got what he wanted.

"What are you doing hon?"

"Huh?" he turned around and saw Kora. "Oh, nothing sweetheart." He responded and hind the cell phone on his jean's back pocket. She raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you doing here?"

But before he could make up a lie, they heard Joey shouting out. "That was awesome, Téa!"

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed. "No one has ever beaten Johnny Steps at his own game!"

"Maybe we should go and see what the rest of the gang is doing." Atemu said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist and walking over to the group.

"You have to show me how to dance like that!" Serenity said as Téa rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Ahhh, I'm not that good. Just simple steps, that's all."

"What's going on right here?" Atemu asked.

"Just tellen Téa how good her dancin was." Joey replied.

"It was cool! Wasn't it Atemu?" Mokuba asked.

Of course, the three coloured teen didn't know what to say since his girlfriend was right beside him. "It was okay, I guess."

Téa blinked and frowned. _'I guess I wasn't that good as other people were telling me. They were just being nice.'_

"Just okay?" Joey spoke up. "Come on Atem! You know it was better than that."

"Yeah." Tristan agreed. "I say we go to the bar and celebrate!"

"Ah, Tristan." Mokuba cut in. "I don't think I'm allowed to go to a bar."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just order pizza."

"I agree on that brother!" Joey spoke. The rest of the gang laughed and agreed.

10:30pm

Atemu was the only one awake in the limousine. He was between Kora and Téa with Mokuba at Téa's right. Joey and Tristan were asleep in the other side of the limo (The two sides are facing each other) and Serenity was leaning against Tristan. Usually they never fall asleep but this time they had too much to eat and Téa must have fallen asleep from her dancing.

The older teenager looked at her. He saw the look on her face when he told her that she was okay; it showed a bit of hurt and he knew it was because of him.

He turned around to see his Kora. Why was she even his girlfriend? She was bossy, only cared about herself, and got way too jealous when he spoke to another girl. I mean, she was the one that sometimes went with other guys but when Atemu had hi to one of his friends that were a girl, she would start saying that he was cheating on her!

He sighed and gently wrapped and arm around Téa's waist and to his surprise, she snuggled to him in her sleep. He smiled as he felt her soft breathe next to his neck before he too went to sleep; his head on top of hers.

**A/N: Yeah! I'm done! Sorry it took so long and sorry it's not edited. Can you guys do me a favor? I need some people to review my brother, **Hell Warrior's** story. It's called **"Good or Evil?"** and last time I checked he had five reviews on two chapters. My brother wants to continue but only if he had a bit more reviews. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed or going to review. I'll continue as quickly as possible. **

**P.S. Look for "Broken for a Bit". It will come out soon. Thanks! Bye! **


	4. Happy Endings

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! And that would be-**

**The Invisible **

**feyannabellee**

**Angel of lonelyness**

**Bulma Breif**

**FireGoddess101**

**Minxmessenger**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**

**NAngelou **

**I got a lot of ideas from the reviewers so thank you guys! I know I said the next chapter would be for "My Protector" but I got stuck and I went to this one. Now, I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here's the new chapter!**

Chapter 4: Happy Endings…

9:00am

The brown haired girl opened her eyes as the sunshine hint her face, only to find herself in her room. Téa blinked. _'How'd I get here?'_

She turned her gaze to her clock and gasped. _'9:00!' _

She jumped off the bed and went to get dressed. _'Oh man! I must have really overslept!'_ She wore a hot pink mini skirt and a sleeveless yellow belly shirt. As she finished putting on her long black socks and pink high heels, she walked over to the door, opened and found Serenity in the position of ready to knock. The younger girl blushed in embarrassment. "Oh Téa! Hi! Did you just wake up?"

"Hey! And to be honest, yes I did."

"Well, at least you're dressed and ready to go."

The blue eyed girl showed her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well…since we don't have to go to school today, the guys thought that we should go to the beach after getting a quick snack."

"The beach? Cool! I haven't been there in ages."

"Same here. So you'll come?"

"Sure! Let me grab my suit and I'll be with you."

"Okay. I'll wait here. My bags are already downstairs."

"Thanks."

It took her a minute to grab her things and when she did, the two brunettes walked down the halls.

"Hey Serenity, do you know how I got in my room last night?"

"Oh yeah. Well you see, when we arrived at the mansion, you were still asleep. And since Atemu didn't want to wake you up, saying that you were tired from dancing, he carried you upstairs."

A blush appeared on her cheeks at that thought. _'Atemu carried me to my bedroom.'_

But unfortunately, Serenity noticed the red. "Hey Téa, you okay?"

Her voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"I said, are you okay Téa?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course!"

The girl looked at her before putting on a playful smile. "You like my brother, don't you?" she asked as they walked down the stairs. Téa nearly tripped when she said that. "What?"

"You heard me."

"What gives you that idea?"

"The pink on your cheeks."

"Serenity-"

"You could tell me; I promise I won't tell anyone."

She sighed. "I'll say he's hot but nothing else." She told her as they finished walking down the stairs to see Atemu, Joey and Tristan there. Joey wore a pair of green water shorts with a blue t-shirt and. Tristan had a pair of blue shorts and a brown t-shirt while Atemu wore his jeans and a black t-shirt. They all had sandals.

"Hey guys!" Serenity greeted.

"Morning." Téa said.

"What's up girls?" Joey said to them.

"You sleep good sleepy heads?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not the sleep head, its Téa." The youngest teen responded.

"Yeah, it's me." The girl confessed.

"Well, we better leave before move people show up to the beach." The male brunette said.

"But what about the food?" the blonde asked.

"We'll get something at the shack."

"Then let's go then!"

"Wait for me!" a new voice joined in and the five turned to see young Mokuba in blue shorts with a mini shovel and bucket.

"Mokuba, what's up?" Joey greeted the boy. "You coming with us?"

"I think that's why he has the bucket and shovel for, genius." Tristan told him.

"Well sorry!"

"Come on guys, no fighting." Atemu's sister cut in.

Joey, Tristan, Serenity then walked out with Mokuba running behind. Téa tossed her bag; that was on the ground during their conversation, over her shoulder.

"You need help with that?" the seventeen year old asked.

"No, its okay." The girl replied with a smile. "It's not heavy."

The male nodded and walked after her.

11:00am

"I told you not to stop at a restaurant idiot! Now we can't find a parking spot!" Tristan yelled at Joey, who was at the wheel. Since the group didn't want to make a scene at the beach with a limo, they brought Joey's landshark convertibly.(I don't know make about cars, sorry.) Tristan was in the passenger seat, Téa was in the left side seat, followed by Atemu, Mokuba and Serenity. But since Joey was the driver, he went through a drive through and now the gang can't find a parking space.

"I'm sorry." Joey apologized as he continued to look. "I was hungry."

"You're always hungry." Serenity and Mokuba countered.

"Not when I'm full." The blonde argued.

Téa sighed. _'I wonder if my father's okay.'_

Atemu heard her sigh and noticed that she was depressed. _'I wonder why she's sad.' _He thought.

"Hey look!" Serenity pointed at a front parking spot. "Quickly Joey! That one isn't taken!"

"Got it!"

The blonde parked at the spot. "Be thankful that Serenity found that spot or else I would have kicked your ass." Tristan told him while Joey laughed. "I would like to see that!"

"Boys." The young brunette muttered.

"Guys, let's just get out of the car. Remember, we may have found a parking spot but that since doesn't mean we found a spot on the beach." Atemu told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joey said. "Come on, let's go!"

They nodded, grabbed their things from the back and went to look for a spot.

"Just our luck, there's one open spot!" Tristan pointed out and ran towards it.

"Yeah!" the blonde agreed. "Lunch, a parking spot and a beach spot! Can this day get any better?"

"Atemu, could you help me set up the tent?" she asked her brother

"Sure."

"You guys need any help?" the blue eyed girl asked.

"It's okay Téa." Serenity assured her. "We're fine." The male nodded.

"Téa, could you help me make a sand castle?" Mokuba asked her sweetly. The girl smiled. "Sure Mokuba."

So after the siblings put up the tent, Serenity went in and changed into her bathing suit. After her, Téa put on her blue bikini and now Atemu was changing.

In a different view

Téa smiled. This day was going great until a new voice was heard. "Move it! Get out of my way."

It was Kora. She was matching down their way in a green bikini, pushing and yelling at people to move it. She even destroyed Mokuba's sand castle!

"Hey!" the young boy cried.

But the redhead ignored him and turned to her. "Where's _my_ Atemu?" she demanded.

The brunette glared. Why the heck was she demanding it from her? "He's in the tent, getting into his swimming trunk." She answered gruffly.

She then walked right passed her and entered the tent.

In the tent

Atemu was finished changing and now putting away his clothes when someone entered the tent. "What the fuck!" he said as he saw it was Kora. "Kora? What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

Kora tossed her hair. "What?" she asked innocently. "Can't I be in the same tent as my boyfriend's?"

"Not when he's changing."

"But you're not." She countered and moved her hands down her sides. "And I think you should get undressed." She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his lips. "How about it?"

The male shook his head and gently pushed her away. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded.

She glared at him. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_! Ever since your guest arrived, you haven't been paying any attention to me!" She crossed her arms over her breasts and pretended to be hurt.

He sighed. "Kora, you and I both know that's not it. So now, please excuse me." He right passed her before she could say anything else.

She turned her hands into fists. Ever since that brat came into the picture, Atemu hasn't paid any attention her, his 'girlfriend'. _'That bitch has to go!'_

Outside the tent

The male sighed in relief. He couldn't stand beginning with her anymore.

Atemu looked around; Joey and Tristan were dunking each other in the water; his sister was getting a tan, something he didn't need; Mokuba was building another sand castle, and last but not least, Téa was putting on sun-block. He decided to go and talk to her.

With Téa

The brunette was trying to put on sun-block on her back but she was provably just smearing all over.

"You need help?" a deep voice asked and when she turned around, she blushed. There was Atemu, standing over her in a pair of black swim shorts, showing the muscles on his legs and his strong, muscular, well built chest was no longer hiding behind a shirt.

Remembering that he asked her a question, she nodded. "Yes please. I was smearing it over my back wasn't I?"

He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'll get it." He grabbed the sun block and rubbed it on his hands before rubbing it on her shoulders.

She moaned at his touch. He wasn't just placing the sun block there; he was giving her a massage as well. His hands moved down to her back, rubbing her soft skin in a gentle way.

Though she didn't know, Atemu was enjoying as much as her and smiled when he heard her moan in delight.

But it ended too soon when they heard a 'hump!' They turned around to see a certain redhead, looking all angry. "What's going on here?" Kora demanded while crossing her arms.

"I was just rubbing some sun block on Téa." Atemu explained calmly.

"It looked more to be a massage, honey."

But before the male could answer, the brunette already started talking. "You see Kora, my back was hurting and Atemu volunteered to massage my back while rubbing the sunscreen on me so he wouldn't have to do it after the massage. See, two things at once."

She had completely surprised Atemu by defending him; defending them both! "I see." Kora said slowly. "And now that your back's better, Atemu can you go with me to the snack bar?" she asked cutely.

But before he could say anything, Kora grabbed his hands and started leading him away. "Thanks hon, you're the best."

And after they were away from Téa, the redhead stopped them. "Kora, what are-"

"Look Atemu, I'm sorry about what happened in the tent. I don't know what got over me." She told him, trying to sound guilty. "But you know that you don't have to get me jealous with other girls to make me feel bad."

"What are you talk-?"

"I know that she was lying. You were just trying to get me jealous."

"That's not tr-"

"I'm glad we had this talk. And I'm glad that you are never going to try and get me jealous again."

"Kora, I was never-"

"I'm skin is getting a little red," she said all of a sudden. "Time for you to give me a massage."

That's when he noticed that there was a bag on the ground and she started to take out a towel and the sunscreen bottle.

Back with Téa

Téa hoped that Kora had bought that excuse. Even though she didn't like her, she didn't want her to break up with Atemu because of her.

And speaking about Atemu, why the heck was he giving her a massage? She wasn't going to lie, she did enjoy it but why was he giving it to her in the first place?

Her cheeks started to get red as she rubbed her back. He was good at it and would give up her things to have another back rub.

"Téa!" Serenity called from the tent. "Your cell phone's ringing!"

"Thanks Serenity!" she thanked her and ran to pick up her phone.

"Hello." She said now that she had it.

"Hello, Ms Gardner. It is me, Dr. Northridge."

"Dr. Northridge is everything alright?" she asked worrying. "Is my father okay?"

"He is more than okay!" the doctor said happily. "It looks like he's going to wake up!"

She felt her heart leap with joy. "Really!"

"Really really. You may come and visit him right now if you're not too busy."

"Of course I'll visit him!"

"Then I'll see you here."

"Bye Dr. Northridge. Thank you for everything."

The man chuckled at the other line. "No problem my dear, no problem." Then he hung up.

The girl was full of excitement as she walked out the tent. _'My dad's all right and I'm going to see him!' _But then it hit her. How she going to get there?

With Atemu

Kora had fallen asleep which was good for him since he was now walking away. _'Final.' _The male thought.

That's when he spotted his guest by the tent, looking troubled. _'I wonder what's wrong.'_

"Hey Téa, what's up?" he asked once he reached her.

"Oh hi Atemu. I just got news about my father. He's going to be okay."

Atemu smiled. "That's great!"

"Yeah, but one problem."

"What's that?"

"I want to go and visit him but how am I going to do that?"

"I see." The male thought for a moment before getting an idea. "I know. We'll take a taxi."

"But I brought no money."

"But I did."

A small grin passed her lips. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Just let me get dressed and I'll go with you."

"Oh Atemu, you don't need to. I mean, this is your free day and I don't want you to waste it."

"Come on Téa, there's always the weekend."

"Thank you. No one has ever been this nice to me." She told him as tears formed in her eyes.

"No problem Téa. No problem."

1:00pm

"Dad!" the brunette cried as she and Atemu ran into the room. (Yes, they have their clothes on) Her dad was still in bed but the different was that he had more color.

"Dad?" she walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. "Dad, can you hear me?"

His eyes started to open, but little by little. "Huh?"

"Dad! You're okay!" she stated with tears in her eyes.

"T-T-Téa? Where am I?" he whispered.

"It's okay, dad. I'm here." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, don't you remember?"

"C-c-car ac-ac-accident."

"Yes. And now you're here in the hospital."

The man nodded and then noticed Atemu. "Who is—this—this young man?"

She turned to Atemu and then to her dad. "Dad, this is Atemu Moto."

"Son of—of Akun-um-kanon?"

"Yes."

"Pleasure to-to meet y-you."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Atemu responded as he shook the man's hand. Mr. Gardner then turned his head to his daughter. "I see—you found—a man there, ah, sweetheart?"

The two teens blushed. "Dad!"

The man chuckled softly before gently falling asleep.

"He's tired." She whispered while Atemu nodded.

"Let's go." He said. "We have to let him rest."

They left the room and after awhile, Téa grabbed Atemu's wrist as she stopped. "Atemu, thank you."

"As I said before Téa, no problem."

She nodded and surprised him by hugging him. "You're the best, no one has ever been this nice to me before, aside from my dad. I owe you a lot."

He gentle wrapped his arms around her. "You owe me nothing. I'm just glad I was able to help."

She nodded against his chest and the two of them stayed like that for it was time to leave.

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you liked the chapter! This has got to be my longest chapter ever! Anyway, I have other stories to write so it may be a while before the next chapter. So to keep you guessing of what's happens in the chapter, here's a small preview. It's not good but this is the best I could do.**

"I'm here to pick up Ms. Gardner. It's time for her to go." Atemu felt as if his world was destroyed. _'She's leaving.'_

**I don't want to spoil it much so that was it. See ya later! Bye!**


	5. or not Think Twice

**A/N: Hey there guys! What's up? I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter and I got to say, I was happy with the results. Thank you-**

**Sweet-but-evil**

**Funkygal-yamitea fan**

**Shadow Ruler**

**The Invisible**

**Bulma Breif**

**Novalee Phoenix**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**

**FireGoddess101**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**crystal ice614**

**LadyLuck22**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**N' Angelou**

**-for your wonderful reviews. I'm just sorry that you guys had to wait this long for the next chapter. Now chapter 4 was called "Happy Endings…" and if you could see it has the … which means its continuing so I don't want some people getting confused for why this chapter is beginning like this…**

Chapter 5: …or not. Think Twice.

6:36pm

It has been two days since Téa saw her father and she has been very happy since that day. Right now, it was dinner for the Moto family with Téa and their new early arrived guest, Seto Kaiba and you could more than tell how happy Mokuba was happy to see his brother.

"Now Kaiba, care to tell how your meeting was?" Mr. Moto asked his nephew as he ate a piece of his pork.

"It was nothing special uncle, just a bunch of old fools with their stupid ideas." He answered carelessly and drank some of his wine.

"I'm sure they weren't that stupid Kaiba." Mrs. Moto joined in.

"Please, one of them wanted a petting zoo but once again I had to tell him that we were in a dueling business, not with the zoo."

"But that sounded like a wonderful idea, just think how much the children would have liked that."

"Come on dear, I think Kaiba was right to tell the man that it was a dueling company, after all, dueling and animals do not match." Mr. Moto told his wife. But just then, some one knocked on the door and after a while, a waitress came back, asking Mr. Moto that there was this man at the door.

"Hmm….Kaiba did you invite an inventor?" Akunumkanon asked as he began to leave.

"Now Uncle, you know that I would never invite someone to your mansion unlike a certain cousin of mine." The brunette said as he glared at Atemu and Atemu glared back. Even though they were cousins, that didn't mean they were the best of cousins; they were actually the rivals of the family.

"Téa, could you come here for a moment?" Mr. Moto asked while the girl blinked. Why did he need her?

But sitting there wasn't going to solve anything so she decided to go and see why he needed her.

Little did she know, Atemu had excused himself from the dinner table and was now following her and leaned against the stairs so he would not be seen.

Once she reached the front door, she saw Mr. Moto and a man dressed up as a limo driver. "Ahh, Téa, there you are. Do you know this man?"

The brunette shook her head no and Atemu's dad questioned the man of why he was here.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Gardner. It's time for her to go." Atemu felt as if his world was destroyed. _'She's leaving.'_

"Who sent you here?" Akunumkanon demanded.

"Mr. Gardner of course. Mr. Gardner called me on cell phone and asked me to take her home."

"But my dad doesn't hire limo drivers," the girl cut in.

"And her father did not inform me of you."

"Oh, you did not receive his letter?"

"Letter?" The two repeated. _'Letter?'_ Atemu thought.

"It's a good thing I always carry an extra copy." The man said as he gave them the copy but Akunumkanon stared at it. "How did you get this?"

"I…um…Mr. Gardner handed it to me and I made a copy of it just in case of an emergency." Téa took it from him and read it out loud.

Akunumkanon,

I'm sorry for the short notice but I have hired a limo driver to take my daughter home.

I will return home in about a day so I was hoping to meet my daughter there. Thank you so much for

taking care of her and wish to pay you back as soon as I can.

Your dear friend,

Henry Gardner

"Well, this is my dad's handwriting." The six year old stated.

"Now do you believe me?"

"I still find it strange he did not call me, I'll go and call him." Then Atemu's father walked into the living room and used the phone.

'_Please don't let her leave.'_ The seventeen year old prayed. _'Please don't.'_

Just then, Atemu's father went back to the doorway where Téa and the man were. "The nurse said that Henry was asleep but she did say that he did give a letter to someone."

"And that someone was me." The limo driver told them. "So as you see, I was telling the truth and I need to take Miss Gardner to her home."

Mr. Moto sighed. "I guess you have to go Téa." he told her and she nodded sadly, walking up the stairs to go get her things.

Atemu looked at the limo driver and saw him smirk. He glared at him before heading upstairs.

The brunette sighed as she packed her things in her suitcase. She did not trust the man but what could she do? Everything he said lead to the right direction.

Just then she heard a knock. _'Wonder who that could be.'_

She opened the door to reveal- "Atemu." She said surprised. "Atemu, what are you doing here?"

The male had his hands behind his back as if he was hiding something and he continued to look at her. "Um, may I come in?" he started out.

"Oh! Of course." Téa moved aside and let the teen walk in, still hiding whatever he was hiding.

The boy sat down on the bed while she continued to pack. "Going somewhere?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah." She responded softly. "My dad sent someone to pick me up and now I'm going home."

He nodded. "I have something for you."

She looked up. "You don't have to give me nothing."

"No, I insist. It's a small token of our friendship." He told her as he walked over to her and sat in front of her now. Her face began to heat up. "Really? What?"

He smiled gently. "This." He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I felt that I had to stop here so the next chapter could make sense. And speaking about the next chapter, here's a quote for the next chapter.**

"You don't understand. She is now in the hands of a murder. The murder of her own mother!"

**So that's for the next chapter! Review please and I'll update ASAP. **

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	6. Why? Explain

**A/N: Hello everyone, I so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's not that I don't have time, exactly, I have all the time in the world. It's just that its not as easy to update since my cousin's fanfiction doc is not working. **

**Estrela jem**

**Island Heart**

**StrawberryAnzu**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl **

**-SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**sweet-but-evil**

**angulium**

**TOWTWUKER**

**ArchangelAki**

**Mz.Young**

**Novalee Phoenix**

**LadyLuck22**

**Bulma Breif**

**FireGoddess101**

**Crystal ice614**

**N'Angelou**

**Thanks guys! Your reviews meant a lot to me and I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm sorry about keeping you guys waiting because of that stupid argument so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Why? Explain.

7:25pm (Same Night)

The brunette closed her eyes as the driver continued to drive the limo. But just shutting them made her think about what happened minutes ago; Atemu's kiss. She placed two of her fingers on her lips, remembering the taste Atemu had given them.

'_Really? What?'_

_He smiled gently. 'This.' He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her._

_Téa's eyes widened but soon closed as the kiss deepened and couldn't help but to melt against his chest. She heard him moan and she opened for him; knowing that that was what he wanted. _

_He gratefully went in; his tongue swirling around hers to get the taste of her. She mimicked his actions when an idea popped into her head and she quickly pulled out; gasping for a bit of air._

'_Atemu?'_

_He looked disappointed but she explained. 'Its not that I don't want you but….I…you have a girlfriend.'_

_He looked away for a moment before turning back to meet her gaze. 'Téa…I'm sorry I did that but I couldn't have but to do that. It was more than I could handle.'_

_Now, it was her turn to speak. 'Atemu…I…'_

'_Téa! Its time for you to go!' Mr. Moto shouted from downstairs._

'_You what?' The boy pressed curiously._

'_I…I have to go.' She stood up, grabbed her back and left the room._

'_Was that really the right way to end it?_' she thought. _'I should have finished what I started.'_ The girl sighed and looked outside the window before noticing that a mansion was coming into place.

"Excuse me." Téa said to the limo driver.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I think we're going the wrong way. It looks like we're going to that mansion."

"Oh but we are."

"What! Why?"

"Because that's your new home."

"No, I think there's been a mistake. My dad would never buy a mansion."

"But its not your father's."

"What!"

"You belong to someone else now."

"No! Let me go!" She went to the door but the door was locked. She hit her body against it, trying to get it to loose but she couldn't.

"The gates are opening." The man said as the doors began to open and limousine went in with the girl looking at it in horror.

2 days later, 7:00pm

Atemu sighed for the fifth time that day as he lay on his bed. There was nothing to do anymore since Téa left. Joey and Tristan were at the arcade, Serenity and Kora were at the mall, Mokuba was spending time with Seto and his parents were in the dining table, talking about some bills to pay.

He rolled over at his side, where his nightstand stood and saw the cell phone he bought from that guy when they went to the arcade with Téa. He picked up the phone and looked over for the video where Téa was dancing.

But before he could press play, the doorbell rang. He growled in frustration and went downstairs to answer the door. But when he opened, he didn't know what to expect when he saw who it was.

"Wake up girl, our master is here." A man shook up the brunette and she opened her sleepy eyes.

"What?"

"You heard what he said." Another man stated and the two grabbed her by the arms.

"Hey! Let go of me right now! I can walk by myself you know." Téa told them and they soon released her. The girl left her room and walked down the hallway.

'_This place is pretty weird.'_ She thought. _'They first kidnap me, and then give me a room and serve me some food as if I were their guest. But why? It doesn't make any sense. Hmm…maybe their master could give me some answers.'_

But there was one problem to that…those two men never told her where their master would be at.

'_Looks like I'm going to have to look around this place. Opening every door until I find the one with the master.' _So she opened the first door to reveal that it was a bathroom and the next one she opened was the dining table. _'Where could he be?'_

All of sudden, down the hallway were these two giant doors. '_Maybe that's were he's at…'_

She knocked own the door to make sure if anybody was there and to her surprise, the command of 'Come in' answered.

Ever so slowly, she pushed the doors open and entered the room.

"Mr. Gardner!" Atemu exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The man smiled. "Well, isn't it simple? I came here to pick up Téa."

"What!"

"Oh I know, she'll be surprised to see me too when she sees me."

'_This makes no sense!'_ The teenage boy thought. _'How could he forget that his limo driver already came and picked her up two days ago? It just doesn't add up…'_

"Henry!" A surprised voice joined in.

"Akunumkanon!" Téa's father answered back. "How good it is to see you."

"Same here my good friend, same here. But what brings you here?"

"As I told Atemu, I'm here to pick up my daughter!"

Atemu's dad's mouth dropped down. "What!"

The other man raised an eyebrow. "What? What's wrong? Is it not right for me to take back my own daughter?"

Akunumkanon shook his head but explained. "You don't understand Henry, she's not here. You took her back, remember?"

The girl looked around; it was a library but the right wall was a fireplace and a man sitting on a chair. He was facing the fire so she couldn't get a good look at him.

"Who are you?" She asked, not taking her eyes off him.

"Looks like your mother never raised you with manners since before you ask someone something you give a greeting." He stated teasingly.

She glared at the man. "How do you know how my mother raised me?"

"I don't." He replied simply. "But that doesn't mean I didn't know her."

"How do you know my mother! Answer me!"

He chuckled and she shivered at his laughed.

"What! What do you mean by that?" Henry exclaimed, waiting for their answer.

"You see Henry; a man came over to us with a letter of your handwriting, saying that your daughter must go with the man and that you would meet her there."

"But who in the right mind try to steal-" he paused before his face turned pale and panic began to take over. "Oh no…oh no oh no oh no!"

"Mr. Gardner what's wrong!" The teen asked, worry was heard through his voice. By the way the man was acting he knew that Téa was in trouble and that he knew who he was.

"Henry please, tell us what's wrong…"

"You don't understand. She is now in the hands of a murder. The murder of her own mother!" he whispered.

Atemu eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"W-What's so funny?" She demanded and tried to control her fear.

"I know your scared child, just by looking into your eyes."

She growled and he laughed again, only more harsher. "Oh…you're so mush like your mother."

"You never answered my question about my mom."

"Oh see, the pretty wrench."

"How dare you call her that!"

"I only speak of the truth and since you want to here it, I guess I do have time for a bed time story."

Henry, Atemu and his parents were in the living room and Henry began to tell his dead wife's story. "Before she died, she told me the story of her life. Well, when she met _him_…"

"She was a guest at my mansion in Tokyo, the daughter of one of my servants. He had invited her so she could be my wife but at the time, I wanted no women but I made her my servant as well. Through out the years I began to fall for her but unfortunately, she didn't feel the same…she told me we could just be friends. The bitch broke my heart and the next day I snapped at her, wiping her until she bleed and quickening her pace until she would trip." He gave a harsh laugh before turning his cold gaze back to Téa. "And that night, I took her by force."

"You bastard!" She snapped before he slapped her across the face, making her fall over. "Quiet girl! How dare you call me that!"

"Because you were…" she muttered and was kicked to the stomach. "I said quiet! You should be thanking me because if I hadn't taken her you wouldn't have been bored!"

She was stunned at those words. "W-w-w-what…"

"That's right you stupid girl, you're my daughter and not that son of a bitch's."

"That's impossible."

"Is it? But it's the truth dear, we could even have DNA testes if you would like. But anyway, back to my wonderful story." He smirked at that. "Two months after I had it with her, she ran away at night. I don't know how but she did."

"She was running on the streets when I found her," Henry told them. "I asked her what was wrong and breathed out 'Don't let him find me' and then she passed out in my arms. I carried her to my apartment and when she woke up she told me everything. I felt sorry for her but I helped her out and moved to Domino City. But as months passed I noticed that her belly was growing large and we both knew she was going to have a baby. Luckily at the time I worked in a big business and was able to get myself a mansion so we had the money for the child."

"But that stupid fool, when he bought a mansion his name became famous and so did my servant. So now tracking her was no problem but when I heard she was five months pregnant and that she had ran away three months ago, I knew you were mine. So I waited seven years before I attacked."

"One day, when I was at work when I get this call, saying that my house was on fire. I drove off as fast as I can and noticed it was true. The fire department was able to save my daughter but my wife had already died, they said she was too far away to reach in time. But as I carried Téa, I noticed a parked car with a man smirking inside."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Moto said with two fingers on her lips.

"So you think that this man that your wife used to work for was the one that killed her and that stole Téa." Akunumkanon asked; Henry nodded. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I remember before I was in that car crash I saw the man's face, it was the same one from ten years. Even though his face was older I knew right away it was him."

"But how do you know its him? How do you know its not someone else?"

"But who else is there?" he countered. "If I knew my daughter was missing I'd go after them until I found her and that's what I'm planning to do."

"But how, you don't even know where he is or what his name is."

"His name is Pegasus. That's all I need to know."

"But-"

"He's right father." Atemu joined in. "That's all I need to know."

"Atemu, you better not plan to join this. You can get hurt."

"I know someone who could tell me where he is." With that, the teen rose up and went to look for his cousin.

**A/N: Hey! Well, that's my chapter! If you have any questions please ask. Oh, I have a new homepage from YouTube so if you guys want to check it out and see some of my favorite Yu Gi Oh! videos go ahead! **

**Well, til next time **

**Dark Shining Light**


	7. Locked and Ready

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I barely finished updating chap. 5 for my "Rich Kid" story. Well, here I am for my seventh chapter for "Money Can't Buy Me". I know that chapter six was a snore but this chapter's going to be better; I promise.**

**Thank you to-**

**LadyLuck22**

**TOWTWUKER**

**ArchangelAki**

**Bulma Breif**

**FireGoddess101**

**Hedwig the MilleniumOwl**

**Island Heart**

**Estrela jem**

**TeaG**

**Crystal ice614**

**For reviewing me! I enjoyed your reviews and I'm sorry if I confused some of you. Hopefully it won't happen again. **

**If you guys wanted me to continue well here's you chapter!**

Chapter 7: Locked and Ready

"Seto! Open up!" Atemu pounded on the CEO's door so quick that he nearly punched him when he opened the door. Kaiba stood there, blocking the entrance.

"Seto! I need your help; it's big!"

"If that blonde went to jail than let him sta-"

"Joey's not the problem, Seto! It's Téa."

"Who the hec-" he paused when he remembered the brunette that was with them a few days ago. "Would it happen to be that girl two days ago?"

"Yes! She's in troubled! She was kidnapped!"

"Now how on earth would you know that?"

"Just! -----Look for a profile of Pegasus."

"Why should I do that? How do I know that this isn't a prank?"

"What reason do I have in doing that!" Atemu exclaimed, starting to get annoyed. "Will you help me or not!"

The brunt looked at him. "Just answer one question: what reason do I have in helping you?"

The two started at each other for a moment before Atemu responded. "For one thing, we're cousins no matter how much you wish it wasn't true."

"And?"

"Second, when you were away, Téa gave comfort to Mokuba in his time of need." This seemed to go through the CEO but he continued. "Anything else?"

The other growled, what did Seto want him to say? Soon, he sighed and looked at his cousin. "I…was in love with her…"

"Was?"

"Okay, maybe I still am but the point is that she's a very important person to me, even though I only met her for a couple of weeks. So please Seto, you're the only one that could help me locate her."

Seto stood there for a few moments, as if thinking. Atemu hoped that his words got threw to him and that he would assist him. But instead the answer was, "Love is a distraction. It blocks your ideas and replaces them with hormones. Love doesn't get you anywhere except on the streets or with a broken heart. Love is only for the weak."

So was that his way of saying no? Atemu thought that it was the end. He didn't know anyone else who could hack into a person's security and get away with it. He didn't know anyone else who could help him find Téa.

But to his surprise the CEO continued, "But you are weak and that's probably why you need this love. And of course, I wouldn't want you to embarrass me with your moping so I guess, I HAVE to assist you."

Even though Seto said it in a bad way, Atemu has never felt happier. It was his cousin's strange way of saying 'We're family; we'll be there for each other.'

"Thank you Seto."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, I have things to do so lets do this quick, what was this guy's name again?"

"Pegasus."

"I bet you made up that story." The brunette told him but was ignored.

"Such a worthless little girl you are, but you are my worthless daughter."

"Stop calling me your daughter!" Téa spat.

"Now now sweetheart. Daddy's here and he'll put an end to your misery." He began to walk away and stopped in front of a door; she assumed it was the closet. He opened the door and took out a whip.

The girl began to back away. "What----what is that?"

"This, my dear child, is what will make you come to your senses."

"You---you wouldn't!"

"Oh Téa, yes, yes I would." He finished in an evil smirk.

"Location located." The CEO stated with a small grin. At that moment, Atemu jumped off the bed and ran over to the computer screen.

"Well it's about time, Seto. I was starting to have my doubts." The trio colored hair teen teased.

"1632 S. Apricot St." Kaiba announced, ignoring that comment.

"South! That's all the way downtown."

"Yeah and looks like you're going to have to run all the way there."

"I know. If I take a vehicle someone is bound to see me. Looks like I'm going to have to start running." Just before he was about to leave, his cousin commanded him to stop.

"What is it?"

"What do you plan on doing there once you get there? Knock on the door and say 'may I please have my Téa back?'? That place should have security around the building which means if you're found, you're done."

"Then what do you plan on me to do!"

The brunt reached into his pocket and pulled out a micro ear communicator. "This will help me send information to you without being heard other than yourself and you'll be able to contact me as well. I could hack in and get a map of inside the house. Plus this communicator has a tracker inside of it which means I'll be able to follow your very move."

Atemu looked at it, then at him, and back to the object. He took it and placed it in his ear. "Thanks Seto."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. If my company were to hear about it they'll think I'm growing soft."

He smirked. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Good. Now go, your girlfriend's waiting."

"So how much longer Kaiba!" Atemu asked through the device. He had already left his home and was on the run on finding Téa

"At your rate another half an hour I suppose." The CEO responded. "Now, take your right. It will cut you off some time."

"Okay!" The teen rounded off the corner and stopped in his tracks.

"Atemu, what's wrong? My computer screen shows me that you're not moving.

"ATTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUU!"

Seto Kaiba quickly threw off his headphones (The ones he was using to communicate with his cousin) at that high pitch scream. "WHAT THAT FUCK WAS THAT!"

"Where have you been, huh! You've been in your room for days and all of a sudden you're here on the streets; without me! You better have a good reason." The woman crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for his respond.

"Kora, I have to be on my way." Atemu replied, not wanting to give out to much information on where he's going."

"Oh no!" The red head scrolled. "You've been out of it way too long! And as your girlfriend, I say we go to the mall, shop and live happily ever after."

The male stood there for a while, thinking and giving her his answer. "No."

Kora's jaw dropped down. "What did you say!"

"I said no Kora. Another thing, we're breaking up."

"You're….breaking up… with _me_!" She shouted, fury showing in her eyes.

Atemu nodded. "That's correct." He told her in a calm voice.

"You can't break up with ME! I'm ME! No one dumps ME!"

"Till now." Then he ran off, continuing on his search for his missing brunette while ignoring the screams of his ex-girlfriend, shouting out "You'll pay Atemu! No one dumps Kora! No one! And you'll pay dearly!"

'_I don't know…how long…I could last much longer.'_ Her father had been whipping her non-stop since now, he had decided to take a break and visit his guest that arrived two minutes ago.

But he promised her that it would be a short talk and would return back, hoping to see her with some manners.

Gently, Téa began to stand up but it failed and she fell once move; her legs were badly bruised. _'Damn.'_ Instead of trying again, she leaned against the wall breathing heavily. _'If he hits me one more time, I'm sure I'll be finished.'_

She mind wondered off, seeing her life before her. Memories of her mother, 'step' father, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Serenity, Mr. and Mrs. Moto, Kora and…and Atemu.

'_Will I ever get to see any of their faces again?' _

"There it is." Atemu said, looking up at the mansion. "This is where they're hiding my Téa."

"Remember, watch out for security. If it's a mansion then there has to be some guards around."

"I-" The teen never got to respond as a blue car passed by, shooting at him with a gun! Luckily, Atemu was able to dodge the attacks with only a minor scratch.

"Atemu, are you alright!" Seto asked through the micro communicator, worry was heard through his voice.

"I'm okay Seto." He responded, dusting himself off. "But I think I better go inside the house before they come back."

"Sir, I missed the target and he went inside the mansion. Should I go after him?"

A laugh was heard from the other side of the cell phone. "No no. That won't be necessary. Because he's inside now, I could hit two birds with one stone."

"How many rooms does this place have Seto?" The teen asked, looking around the hallway.

"It has two stories; 120 rooms in each floor."

"Shit! I better start checking here I guess."

He placed his ear on the doors, trying to hear a sound from the other side of the room. He did that about twenty times and sighed. '_Where could she be?_'

All of a sudden, he heard screaming. A female's voice. Téa's!

He ran down the hallway, her screaming becoming louder and louder as he got closer. Seto's voice telling him to stop but he ignored him. All that mattered was finding the girl he loved.

He slammed two giant doors open and gasped at what he saw.

Bruises and blood started covering up her body, and her screams filled up the room along with the sounds of a whip. _'Please._' She prayed with tears coming out of her eyes. _'Stop!'_

It seems that it was heard as he stopped at the sound of doors opening.

She couldn't see very well but from her distance she saw a pair of the most beautiful eyes covered in worry with anger and black spiky hair with highlights.

'_Atemu?'_

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! The next one was going to be the last one but I got some ideas so it's going to be longer. Please forgive my spelling mistakes; I'm double checking right now so if I miss some please ignore them.**

**The next chapter may take a while but don't worry, It will be up ASAP.**

**Again I don't want to spoil a part with a quote so there won't be one, sorry. But if you want a quote just ask and I'll send you one, okay?**

**Well, I'm done for now. Till then,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	8. One Trade for One Death

**A/N: Hey guys? What's up? Sorry about this late update. Been busy and all. Anyway, here are the people I would like to thank for their wonderful reviews!**

**BlueberryCandyAnzu10**

**LadyLuck22**

**Estrela jem**

**Crystal ice614**

**Port rocks**

**Bulma Breif**

**Island Heart**

**ArchangelAki**

**Lady of the frozen black flame**

**Thank you guys so much and I hope you're going to read this chapter! **

**P.S.: I finally realized why you guys were confused for some reason, the symbol , doesn't show. (Hopefully its showing right now) I put ( ) on them so my symbol should be (). If you still can't see them, tell me okay? (I never realized it since I always have the originally copy in a disc but now that disc won't open so I had to go on line to get the previous chapter) **

Chapter 8: One trade for One Death

In all his life, Atemu had never seen such a more dread scene in front of him than right in this moment. His beloved, unknown to her, was on the floor; blood became the new color of her clothing and her beautiful eyes showed fear.

He tore his glaze away from her and turned to the person responsible for this happening; dangerous eyes glaring at his face. The man smirked as the teenaged boy looked up at him.

"Mr. Atemu Moto. What a pleasure to meet you." He slightly bowed for the teen.

Atemu gave a warning growl. "What have you done to her?!"

"Do not tell me you are as blind as I thought you were…"

"Be quiet you!" He threatened, walking closer to the blonde. "Are you the man they call Pegasus?!"

"My my my, you already know my name. I'm impressed." Pegasus teased.

"You're a bastard of them all Pegasus!" Atemu snapped. "Striking my friend with a whip until she bleeds to death is what a son of a bitch would do."

"But you do not even know my purpose-"

"Then why don't you example it." He challenged.

"Alright then, I'll tell you and Téa…but first, you got to turn off Kaiba-boy."

His eyes widened back, "How did you-"

"I'm not stupid my boy, I have my reasons. On, disconnect Kaiba boy's communicator and I'll tell you the story."

"Don't do it!" Kaiba's voice barked on the other side. "You mustn't listen to him."

"Do it…or I'll hit your girlfriend once more. After all, I don't think she could last any longer." Pegasus told him, holding the whip in his hand, ready to use its power on the girl.

And Téa looked so weak, so broken up; surely another strike of that weapon would kill her. He couldn't let that happen.

He broke the communicator.

* * *

"Damn!" The CEO cursed as he slammed his fists into the desk. There was no way now to see if his cousin was alright. _'What am I suppose to do now? For all I know, that idiot could have been shot.'_

He sat there, staring at the now blank, computer screen while he tried to think.

Then all of a sudden, he stood and walked out the door. He needed to find somebody.

As he walked down the hall, he passed his smaller sibling. "Hey Seto!" The young lad greeted, smiling widely.

"Mokuba, I need you to print out files 105-CA-103 and 156-BA-207 (made that up). Then bring them to the living."

The boy looked surprised. "Seto?"

"Quickly Mokuba, this is an emergency."

After hearing that, he slowly nodded and ran to his big brother's office. The CEO walked over to the living room and stepped in. There was Mr. Moto, his uncle and the person he needed to see. The man looked up from his laptop and stared at his nephew.

"Seto." Mr. Moto said, looking at him. "Have you seen Atemu? I need to tell him that the police are on the search for where Téa is missing."

"That won't be necessary, at least, finding the location that is."

The elder looked at him; standing up. "Seto, why did you get involved? Where's my son?"

"I could only tell you where Atemu is, the other reason is for me." '_Personally._'

"Then where is he?"

A small silence passed by, before the brunt answered. "With Pegasus."

* * *

"It's been done Pegasus." Atemu told him, throwing the bits of pieces to the floor.

"Well done, now, on to business shall we?" The man threw the whip to the other side of the room, and then grabbed the brunette's hair roughly with one hand. The girl yelped in pain.

"Release her!" The teen demanded.

"My daughter will belong to you once you sign this." Pegasus pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and threw to the boy. He caught it in one hand and opened it up.

"What is this?" He asked while looking at the sheet to discover that it was a document.

"That…my good friend is a trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes, you see. Since my daughter is so precious to you, I find something precious to me that's yours."

Atemu narrowed his eyes. "And what's that?"

"Your wealth." He said simply. "Do we have a deal?"

"My…my wealth?"

"Yes."

"But you already have a fortune, why do you need mine?"

"It's very simple if you understand my boy, you see, my wealth is going down the drain and I need some more. You want my daughter and here she is, right? So why don't we trade. Your precious Téa for your money?"

Atemu looked down. His money? Without his money, he wouldn't be able to survive. After all, that was what all of earth wanted: cash.

He took a quick look at Téa. She was so bruised, covered in her own blood. He couldn't leave her like this. He would never forgive himself, or, be able to live again. Does the fortune matter more than his heart?

'_No…'_

"Alright Pegasus, I'll make the deal with you." He stated, still glaring at the man.

The blonde smiled. "Perfect."

"Now where's the pen?"

"Oh, you don't need ink, you need your blood."

"What?!"

"You heard what I said. I can't have your money when your signature is in pen. They'll think I copied it. I need it in your blood."

He growled. Now how to get the blood out? He looked around and when he searched on the floor, he found a piece of the communicator. He bended down and picked up the piece, before cutting his index finger. He clenched his teeth together at the pain, and signed his name angrily at the paper. _Atemu Moto_

"Here you go Pegasus," The teen stated, holding it up to him. "A deal's a deal."

"Wise choice Atemu, wise choice."

He threw the girl to the ground, a foot away from Atemu.

"Téa!"

Luckily, he caught her and hugged her tightly. "Téa! Téa! Could you hear me?" He asked, pulling her a bit away from him to see her face.

He said it a few more times and slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. "Atem-Atemu?" she asked weakly.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Téa."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Pegasus's voice cut in and the pair turned to see him locking the library's doors.

"What are you doing?!" The teen snapped.

"It seems that you don't what you signed Atemu, and that was," he grinned evilly. "Your will."

* * *

Kora groaned around the city, kicking anything she saw on the ground. How could her Atemu betray her and go after that witch? _'I'm going to make her pay!'_ The redhead vowed, clenching her fists. _'She will pay!'_

All of a sudden her cell phone rang. She flipped it open. "Hello?"

The man struck quickly, lunching another whip attack at the pair. Atemu yelled as it hit his face; tightening his grip around the girl. After that blow, he placed Téa on the floor as another strike hit his back. He clenched his teeth together. Once she was on the floor, the teen lunched at him, bringing him down to the floor.

Pegasus dropped the whip and turned to Atemu, punching him to the face while he kicked his stomach. The blonde gasped, holding the air within him before he coughed; this gave the teen another chance to hit him and he did, a boot right to the face.

The trio colored hair scattered but fell once Pegasus grabbed one of his boots; Téa's father licking the blood off his lip with a smirk.

Atemu growled, he tried to kick him off but the man grabbed his other leg too. The boy's eyes began to show worry and the other pair began to show vicious.

"Release him!" A weak, but strong voice demanded.

The males looked back to see Téa up, holding the whip in her hand. Atemu froze; it was if he had seen a bruised up, but beautiful brave princess, trying to help her shining knight though she was not powerful to defeat the dragon.

Pegasus found this amusing as the smirk stayed on this lips; he let go on of Atemu's legs and stood up.

"My dear girl, do you honestly think that you could strike me with that? You could barely stay!"

Téa tightened her grip on the weapon, her eyes glaring him in a warning.

His smirk widened. "Go ahead…whip me!"

"She doesn't have too!" Atemu's voice cut in, and he twisted his body with one hand, making Pegasus loose grip on the boy's leg and with both hands on the ground, he kicked the man. Atemu went backward so when he landed, it was if he was barely going to do a one-hundred meter bash race. At the next second, he launched himself to the blonde, spearing him to a table. Pegasus hit the back of his head and was dazed for moments.

Atemu stood in front of Téa, ready to guard her from her father's next attack.

But he just stood, more blood coming from his mouth. "I was hoping… that I wouldn't…have to use this. But you…left me no other choice."

He pulled out a gun.

"Téa move out of the way!" He threw himself on her when the bullet was shot and picked her up when another came. Atemu flipped over a table and he and Téa hide behind it. More bullets shot at the table. Pieces of wood flying next to the teens. Téa covered her mouth with her hand, trying to control herself and fight back the tears.

Atemu tried to take a quick look from the wood but another bullet came to him and he had to duck. He leaded against the table; he was breathing heavily and sweat began to fall from his face.

He took quick glances around him when his eyes finally landed on the whip Téa had. Pegasus's foot steps came closer to the pair. He quietly took the whip from Téa's hand. What seemed to be forever was the time when Téa's father's breathing was heard above them, both of them slowly looking up.

The devil's grin was on the man's face, the gun above Atemu's head.

"Get ready…to say…good-bye."

Whip! Just before the gun shot was heard, the teen whipped the gun away from his hand. The bullet barely reached his leg as the gun landed on floor next to the girl. She shakily stared at the weapon.

Once more, Atemu tackled the man down but this time was thrown against the wall. Pegasus took a knife that was on top of the fireplace and went to the boy.

"Say good-bye…"

"NO!" Téa screamed, picking up the gun and shooting the last bullet to her father's heart. The man's face paled and blood busted out of his mouth, he dropped the blade and held both hands to his chest.

Smoke came out of the weapon while she dropped it. She couldn't believe she had just done that, she couldn't believe…she…

The girl collapsed on knees, palms against her eyes as the tears came out.

Atemu looked at her, shocked. But slowly, that faded and he went to her. He too went on his knees while arms went around her. "Shhh…" he whispered against her ear. "I'm here."

She rested her head against his chest, sniffing a few times.

"You know…that…this was…suppose to happen." Pegasus's voice slowly came in. The pair of teens looked at the man that was half way from them. He smirked. "This was…suppose to happen."

"What are you talking- ATEMU!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end for this chapter, two more to go! I hope you guys where able to see my divider that way you guys know when the scenes separate. If not, talk to me! I know the quotes a little different from the one I gave to those who wanted it but please deal with it. **

**Please review and tell me what you guys think, okay?**

**Well, till next time,**

**Dark Shining Light **


	9. It All Ends Here

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry about the long update. I got suck and the fact that I'm starting to watch Anime at night doesn't help.**

**I'm going to say a few things before I move on.**

**First, My website is going to take longer to make because for those of you who responded with a paragraph, well, I can't copy and paste so I'm going to have to write down word per word. Plus I want to download videos and get cool banners to put on my homepage to look interesting. It will probably be up by May or maybe sooner **

**Second, those of you who are in my C2 please help! I'm looking for move shows and other stories. If you wish to be in my C2 please ask but you must promise to at least add three stories to it.**

**Third, if you either have a (myspace, grouper, youtube, tripod, freewebs or yahoo mail) Please tell me that why I could have another why to communicate with you guys.**

**Fourth, if any of you want me to read one of your stories I would be more than happy/ honored to read them. After all, you guys are here reading my long and boring chapters, right?**

**Last and finally, thank you to- (as always of who reviews first)**

**-Seabreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**Angelheart17**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**Island Heart**

**Crystal ice614**

**TeaG**

**FireGoddess101**

**brightredcherries**

**Estrela jem**

**TamerofDragons**

**Imagination Queen**

**Minxmessenger**

**Kenshin and Kaoru4life**

**Raygypsy714**

**Blonde Goddess**

**Thank you guys so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! And I hope you forgive me for the long update. I also hope you'll like this chapter!**

(Chapter 9: It all ends here)

The male screamed as the bullet cut through his flesh; taking a piece of skin off his shoulder as blood squirted out the wound.

He placed his palms in front of him to stop from falling before his hand reached over to his shoulder and covered his injury.

"Atemu!" She yelled, touching his arm and completing forgetting about whom or what might have shot him. Though, she was soon reminded when the figure laughed.

Both teens slowly turned around, their pair of eyes gazing at it with panic. There stood a white haired blonde, his smirk almost identical to Téa's father and his eyes only showing the joy of torment.

Hesitating, the girl slowly spoke. "W-w-who…ar-are you?"

His brown orbs traveled to the female, his grinning increased. "I apologize, but my name is Bakura."

"Well…Bakura…" Atemu spoke slowly, trying to catch his breath. Crimson orbs gazed at the gun that he was holding in his right hand before looking up to face him. "What…what…what do want?"

"The same as Pegasus; your death and fortune." He replied motionless.

"But WHY!-" Pain shot at his body, letting out a yell as he held his shoulder. "Ah!"

"Atemu!" Téa cried, immediately at his side; her eyes cased a worried look at her love.

Fortunately for the two, the blonde did not move from his spot, his expression unfocused.

"_WHY!" Pegasus yelled. "Why did she have to leave?!" The man cleared all his merchandise off his desk; glass objects breaking as they hit the wooden ground. He placed his hands on his head, uncontrollable sobbing continued as he tried to restrain himself. "WWWHHHYYY!"_

_Behind the doorway, a tyke gazed into the room. His small brown eyes looking at the man with confusion and hurt. "Father?"_

_(Scene Change)_

"_Finally!" The white haired man cried; his voice full of happiness. "I finally have a trace of them!" He smirked. "I'll finally going to have my revenge!"_

"_Umm…Daddy?"_

_Pegasus turned his gaze at his seven year old son, annoyance now expressing. "Yes?"_

_The boy gulped. "Are you going somewhere?"_

_The man grinned. "Why yes…"_

"_W-w-where?"_

"_Just…just paying someone a little visit."_

_With that, he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him before the boy could ask any more questions. _

_(Scene Change)_

"_Why! Grr!" Pegasus tossed aside the newspaper, muttering underneath his breath. His nine year son stopped playing with his toys and gazed at him with curiosity. "Dad?"_

"_What?"_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing!"_

_He felt a little dread, seeing his father in this mood always made him feel that way. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the crumbled up newspaper before reaching and snatching it. He blinked. 'Moto Wins Again' was the title and he skimmed through the article. "Mr. Akunumkanon Moto's son, Atemu Moto, does not only win the Duel Monsters Jr. Tournament, defeating his cousin, the King of Games but also tries out for the Domino Elementary's Basketball team. For the entire season, Atemu Moto had not missed one shot and led the team to the finals where "surprisingly", they won! Akunumkanon Moto had this to say, "You don't know how lucky I am to have such a wonderful family: a talented and handsome son, a sweet and cute little daughter, and the most beautiful wife in the world. My son made me very proud! It proves of how much a successful boy I have and I know in the future, he'll be the right man for the family business."_

_He looked back at his father, who was walking away. "Dad?"_

_He did not reply. "What's so bad about this?"_

_The man stopped. "Because they're a lucky family with something,"_

"_But we're rich too!"_

_He was ignored. "They have all that they could ever want…"_

"_We could too!"_

"_While I…"_

_This time the boy stood silence. "While I have nothing…"_

_The young boy's eyes shown pain as his father stated that and walked away. Right after he was gone, he found a basketball and saw a hoop on the wall. He stepped over to it and gazed at the circle. He stood in basketball shooting position with the ball in his hands. "Just one shot!"_

_He shot at it but the ball hit the rim and landed back._

'_NO!'_ Bakura screamed in mind. _'Not again!'_

His mind snapped back to reality, a drop of cold sweat trailing down the side of his skin. He gasped softly as his eyes rested on the couple. He saw that Atemu's wound was covered with a pink cloth; no doubt it was Téa's.

Then, his gaze shifted to his once father. No, still his father. He could see that the man was still breathing. Bakura saw how much breathe he was using to stay alive, even for a few more minutes of suffering. His eyes were the slightest open and were staring at the ceiling, mumbling his last words. Then, he closed his eyes.

Bakura's eyes widen as a reaction to his father's last action. But soon, his smirk returned. _'I'll prove to you while you're in hell that I am valuable. But the worst thing for you is that you won't see your wife in the grave.'_

He turned back to the pair.

Téa switched her gaze from Atemu's injury to a smirking Bakura. She began to panic quickly. _'What can I do? Atemu's in pain and won't be able to move._' She bit her lower lip. _'What can I do?'_

"Anyway…" Bakura mockingly spoke, "Back to the part where I'll kill one of ya."

He lifted up his weapon, teasingly in front of the two. She gulped, frozen with dread while Atemu growled but did not reply. The white haired man laughed. "Well, well. Scared aren't we?"

Téa shut her eyes and bit her tongue before placing herself in front of Atemu.

Bakura broke into laugher once again. "Why, trying to be the little heroine eh? Well, if you must know, in this story the hero doesn't win."

The crimson eyed teen lifted his head to see the back of his love's head. Still grabbing his wounded hand, the wounded arm reaches up and his hand touches her knee. She looked back slightly over her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at her. "You could get killed!"

She smiled softly. "You've been protecting me all this time." She whispered. "Let me return the favor."

Atemu's eyes grow with furry. Swiftly, he rises up while trying to balance. Then, roughly, he pulled her arm with his good arm and tossed her behind. Téa, fortunately, balances herself before falling backwards. Both she and Bakura were stunned by that action.

She wraps her arms around one of his arms. "What do you think _you're_ doing? Do you honestly think I'm going to stand here and watch you die, trying to protect me."

He smirked slightly. "Why not? You thought I was going to do the same? Forget it. I came here to rescue you and that's what I'm going to do: even if it costs me my life."

Her eyes lose a bit of anger to reach a touch of passion. "Atemu…" She whispered, gazing at his face.

Bakura laughed out loud before turning back to them. "My, my, you two remain me of a dramatic scene. How pathetic! To see two mortals actually wanting to die to protect one another. Well, if you haven't seen the ending of those types of moments let me fill you in on what happens; they BOTH die!"

But both Téa and Atemu refuse to move, knowing that there was no escape from this cage. Yet their expressions shown determination instead of despair.

The blonde sniggered. "Looks like you two don't believe me. Well, I'm a man of fairness. That's why I'm deciding for you to have a chance of saving your lives. It involves playing a game."

"What kind of game?" Atemu inquired.

He smirked. "You'll see. But before I continue, the girl must come over here." He motioned Téa to go over there with his finger.

But the girl stood there, looking unsure of going over to the other side. Bakura's patience ran low. "Hurry up or I'll kill ya!" He threatened, aiming the weapon to her forehead.

She shivered and the teen next to her grabbed her hand. "Go." He whispered; his voice unsteady. "I don't want to see you die."

"And I don't want to leave you." She replied softly.

"One…two…" Bakura began to count, preparing to shot.

"Go!" He hissed.

Shakily, she nodded and slowly released his grip; she walked forward.

(Scene Change)

"So…Atemu found out where Pegasus is at." Mr. Moto repeated while CEO nodded. "But damn it Kaiba! How could you lose signal on my boy! He could be dying right now!"

"Don't blame me, Atemu broke the communicator. I was able to hear that Pegasus was threatening on hurting Gardner's girl if he didn't turn it off."

"So you let him?"

"Do you believe that I would say, 'sure, go ahead'?"

Mr. Moto sighed and cursed under his breath. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes and I'm already planning on sending ten of Kaiba Corp's best security to the location."

"Good. Then let's get going."

(Scene Change)

Téa walked towards the blonde, frightened as she took every step closer to him. Once there, Bakura threw his arm around the girl's shoulders and pointed the gun at her.

Atemu's eyes were immediately filled with anger and dread. "Don't shot her!" He warned.

But the other male grinned. Instead, he took out another gun from his packet and tossed it over to Moto's son.

He blinked but slowly reached for it, unsure of why he was doing this.

"The game is simple." Bakura began to explain. "We're going to play hide and seek but in an all new kind of level. We'll both hide through out the library, using the rows and columns of bookshelves as a maze. We'll seek for one another and the one who finds the other first gets to kill him."

"But why is she involved?" Atemu asked worriedly.

The blonde chuckled. "She's just assurance that you won't attack first. When the game starts, she'll be out of the way. You go to the other end of the library."

But the crimson eyed teen stared off at him; he didn't know what to do. "Or do you wish for me to end this already?" The blonde asked; his finger on the trigger, ready to shot the girl if needed.

Growling, he made it to the other side of the room. His heart was beating, his ears getting ready for the sound of gun shots and his mind seemed to pray that he and Téa will be alright. He didn't want Bakura to turn his back and fire at his little dancer.

His pray seemed to be working since no sound was heard besides the shout of Bakura's "Start!"

(Scene Change)

Kora lay back against the bench, her expression serious as always. But the thought of Atemu leaving her for some arcade street dancer made her growl. That bitch had no money and no beauty. _'Unlike me of course.'_ She smirked to herself.

'_Kora, how could I have been such an asshole?'_ Atemu said in her head. _'Going off to some nobody when I could be with such a beautiful and talented woman like yourself. I love you so much. Better than that Téa bitch.'_

'_Oh Atemu! I knew you'd prefer me than that wench, all she did was tried to take you away from me.'_

Then Téa shows up in her mind. _'Give him back you hoe!'_

'_Never!_' Then slaps Téa and she runs away crying.

Kora chuckled to herself. _'That is so true; she could never stand against me in a fight.'_

Suddenly, a loud siren is heard and the girl sat up to see what was happening. She wouldn't have given a care if she hadn't seen Kaiba and Mr. Moto in the backseat of the back car. She grinned. _'This is gonna be good.'_

(Scene Change)

Bakura released his grip around the girl and headed off into the library; believing that she wouldn't get in his way. But if she did, she would end up wounded far worst than that taste of bullet on Atemu.

Téa fell to her knees, tears breaking through her hazel eyes. _'Oh Atemu, how could I help?'_ She sniffed and banged her fists onto her head. She soon stopped and let her gaze daze at the carpet. _'You could die right now because you came here all the way to save. I feel so helpless right now! I can't save you!'_

She smeared most of her tears all over her face but once she opened her eyes; they landed on something.

(Scene Change)

Atemu walked slowly through the rows and columns of bookshelves; doing his best to avoid making a sound so his opponent to wouldn't hear him. Yet, as hard as he tried, he couldn't control his heart beat to relax for a moment's rest and fight back the nervousness.

He leaned against the width of a bookshelf, breathing heavily. Sweat run down his face and he closed his eyes for a brief moment. _'I…can't beat him. He knows this place more than I do. And I'm tired from my previous battle plus the cheap shot he gave me. I…can't him like this. I'm sorry Téa…please forgive me.'_

"_Come on pal! Ya can do it!"_ Joey's voice flickered in mind. _'Joey?'_

"_Yeah! Don't give up yet buddy!"_ Tristan's voice came in next.

"_Come on big brother!"_ _'Serenity?'_

"_Let's go cuz!"_ Mokuba.

"_My boy doesn't give up that easily!"_

"_That's right! Has my son lost his touch?" 'Mother? Father?'_

"_I believe so." 'Great Kaiba.' "At this rate, I should be able to win back my title in no time."_

Then they all appeared, around him. Everyone expect Kaiba had an encouraging grin on their face.

Soft arms wrapped themselves around him and he turned over to meet a pair of two beautiful eyes. His breathe got caught in his throat. _"Téa?"_

She smiled brightly and whispered, _"We have so much to talk about so please, don't give up yet! I'll be waiting for you."_

She suddenly disappeared and his body tensed with panic. _"Téa!"_

'_You have to save her, Atem. We believe in you._' Joey told him.

'_That's right big brother so rescue her!_' Serenity encouraged.

'_Yeah!'_ Mokuba chirped.

'_After all,'_ Atemu turned to his older cousin. _'You can't die without having our rematch for your title. That would be ashamed that we never got our final match. Don't you think?'_

He smirked at the brunt and nodded. They each vanished, turning into dust before they formed a new figure.

'_Mr. Gardner?'_

His eyes shown tiresome and depression was clearly written over his face. _"Please…"_he begged. _"Save my daughter…"_

Then he too disappeared into thin air.

His eyes snapped open but determined shone in his gaze. _'I won't lose. I'll save Téa and I'll bring her back home. Thank you guys.'_

He quickly switched to the next bookshelf before hearing a book drop. He gasped. _'Did I drop that?'_

But Atemu knew that he hadn't. _'Did Bakura drop it on purpose or by accident?'_ he wondered.

He walked toward the direction of where in was dropped, peeked over and sure enough, there he was. Bakura had an ashen expression which meant he dropped it by accident.

Moto smirked. "Perfect."

He slowly leaned forward and pointed the gun to him. He closed his eyes. _'If there's a god up there, please forgive me.'_

He fired.

(Scene Change)

One of the two men inside the parked vehicle gazed outside to the street; his eyes widened for a second. "They're here."

"Yup, I guess the boss was right, huh?" The other replied.

"They stepped out of the car!" The first one informed.

"You think the boss would want us to jump them?"

"Of course!" The first one exclaimed, reaching for a pipe. "He's busy right now and we have to do it ourselves. Besides, they were going to be our next targets and I'm bored at the moment."

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Probably having the time of his life."

(Scene Change)

It didn't work. Atemu's eyes widened, stunned and looking flustered. "What the-"

"You think I'd let you win?" Bakura told him; turning over to his direction with his now famous smirk. "I was prepared."

The crimson eyes male growled; his eyes burned with fury. "You fuck in asshole! Couldn't play fair!"

"I just thought of it as…as an advantage."

"More like a trap! You just didn't want to die!"

"Exactly. Do you wish to die Atemu? To end your life? Of course not. That's why you're still breathing. Only a fool would wish to escape this world; most want to die without knowing it. It's everyone's wish, if they don't know it or not, to live because not one wants to see what their life has marked on their soul and the place they'll be heading too for the afterlife."

He lifted his gun. "For me, I know my place and I need to do a few errands before this body passes out on me."

He aimed for the heart. "And last words?"

"Yeah! Get that gun out of Atemu's face!"

As Bakura's head swirled around in slow motion, (whip!) the gun was stripped off of his master's hand, only to bow at Atemu's feet. Both boys gaped at the woman; to Atemu, untold beauty shone on the determination on her face and the position of how she used her father's weapon against the man who was about to end his one life.

He smiled gently. _'She truly is an angel.' _

Téa stood up with pride and was able to restrain the smile that was trying to make its way to her face. _'He's alive! Thank goodness!'_

"Looks like it's the end for you Bakura," Atemu stated reaching forward and now wielding the weapon. His expression serious as fate, no mercy was clearly shown in his voice.

Bakura leaned against the bookshelf, growling. He was at his right and the female at his left. He was cornered.

But then, slowly as the seconds passed, his smirk slowly returned to his face.

"What's so funny?" Atemu inquired, not removing his sights from the figure.

He let out a dark and cruel laugh and raised his face to face them. "Do you honestly think I'd let you kill me? You must be fools to think that I'll let you send me to the other world like you did to my father."

Atemu was dumbfounded while the girl quivered. "W-w-what?"

"Shocking isn't it?" He leaned forward.

"I…I don't believe you!" His eyes turned to the female.

"Believe it or not, it's a fact."

"You're lying!" She snapped, though her body seemed tensed.

"Your mother wasn't my father's love interest if you must know."

This time, she did not respond. He chuckled within his head. _'Perfect.'_

"I was given birth by my father's wife. She died after I was taken out. So basically because we have different mothers, we're considered half siblings."

He placed his hands behind his back, his hands searching for something in his pant's back pocket. Unfortunately, this went unnoticed by the teens. _'So…we're related…' _Téa thought; lost in her own world.

It seemed that Atemu was in his. _'So…they're siblings? So…does that mean…that I can't harm him? Will she care?'_

It was too late; suddenly, the white teen pulled out his lighter and tossed it to the bookshelf behind him. Quickly as lightening, the books where lit.

Their bodies froze as the Bakura ran to Téa's side. Snapping out his trace, he aimed the weapon to Bakura and fire, only to miss every shot. The female awoke after the gun shooting and noticed her brother running behind her. "Oh no you don't!" She lunched the whip but ended up missing as well. Once at the corner, (Which was really five feet away) Bakura laughed. "Now die as your mother did!"

He pushed the bookshelf that was over Téa and it began to stumble above her. She gasped and froze with dread.

(Scene Change)

"Ah…" Two men groaned as they were both stacked onto one another. Kaiba kicked the pipe and glared at the men. "Okay! Who sent you hear! Do you work for Pegasus?!"

Neither replied. Kaiba's patience was coming to an end. "Tell me NOW!"

"Look Kaiba!" Mr. Moto yelled, pointing to a dark cloud of smoke. "I bet you that's where they are!"

The CEO turned to his uncle before turning his gaze to his secretary. "Keep an eye on them!"

"Yes sir!"

"Then let's go Uncle"

(Scene Change)

"NNNOOO!!" Atemu screamed, legs running as fast as he could to his love. In a quick movement, his arm was around her waist and he lunged them both out of its way.

"AHHH!" The male yelled, his shoulder's wound opening in that area. The shirt's color on that spot began to darken. He groaned as the pain shot at him like bullets.

Téa, after recalling the incident, bolted up and lifted him up.

"Atemu! Atemu!" She began to panic, trying her best not to choke on the tears that were forming at the bottom of her eyes (and from the black smoke that was beginning to take over) but his eyes only seem to open and close; and she could see how hard he was trying to stay conscious.

"Hold on Atemu," She whispered to him as she placed his arm around her shoulders and brought him up to her side, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'll get us out of here."

Apparently, it seemed easier said than done. Her body was still weakened from Pegasus's previous attacks so it was a bit difficult to lift Atemu's body, even though Atemu was trying to balance so it would be easier. Plus the fact that room was on fire, sending black clouds over their heads and sparks of flames at their bodies.

Little oxygen was left yet she could see the door, a few feet away. _'Just…a little closer.'_

She fell to her knees, gasping and releasing her breathe with coughing. She turned to look at Atemu, only to him with his eyes closed but still breathing.

She smiled sleepily. _'I need to get us out…so I could see that smile on him once again.'_ She slowly lifted them up, balancing as another bookshelf fell into flames.

Her pace slower but still willingly. Then she collapsed back to her knees, breathing heavily. She gazed up with unconfused eyes, her head spinning yet she was able to make up the form of the door right in front of her. '_Almost…there…'_

Her left arm rose up, then, with her hand, she spinned it opened.

She bolted up in haste before landing back on the floor outside the room. She kicked the door shut and sighed deeply.

'_That… that was close.'_ Her eyes traveled to her beloved. His injury was still bleeding she found that the only thing possible was to tear up a piece of her clothing again (which was exactly what she did)

She was still gasping, only soundlessly before lending against the wall. She placed Atemu's head on her lap while she smiled sheepishly. "Looks like we made it, huh Atemu?"

She asked him softly. He gave no response except the sound of a low sigh. Her grin widened and played with the lightening shaped yellow bangs on forehead. Soon, depression reached her as she gazed at the male in a serious tone.

"If one of us don't make…" she whispered. "Then I wish for it to be me. You have so much to live for; you have a perfect normal family that loves you with their entire heart, a school crowd that will follow and cheer you on, friends that will stick right by you and a girlfriend who won't give you up."

She gazed up to the black and broken ceiling. "Most people would have stated your money but that's not the important thing. Those people of having cash and believe that's the only reason to live, well, they're plain stupid. Now you," heat came across her face. "You're not. You don't care about what level your family's at. All you care is if your family and friends are okay, you're even willing to give up your fortune for them."

She sighed. Lethargy was consuming her and she felt going into a forever state of sleep. "I just want you to be happy…and being around me has brought you misfortune. So don't disappoint the people you love for choosing death. They want you, and I'll be the one crossing the gates to make them glad."

He responded to nothing but continued to rest. She found that it was getting harder to stay awake. So as the flames began to make their way through the door, her eye lids closed at the last sound of door steps.

(Scene Change)

His eyes fluttered opened, unfocused and dazed. He groaned as white light blinded his eyes. Moaning, he reached forward to cover his face with the pillow at his left, ignoring the voices around him. Seconds later, his eyes snapped open and flung himself up, gasping.

He inhaled and exhaled, grasping his head in his hand. _'Where am I?'_

"Well, well, sleeping beauty finally awoke."

The teen turned to see his cousin with a mocking grin.

"Shut up rich boy! This is no time for you to be making fun of him!" _'Joey?'_

"Can't I tease your master, mutt?"

Joey's left eyebrow twitched. "Mutt?" Then he explored. "MUTT!"

"Glad you finally caught up. I was wondering to think if maybe that word was a bit too hard on your non-existing brain."

"Shut up rich boy! You wanna take it to the streets."

"Joey, calm down. There's no way you'll beat Kaiba." Atemu turned to his right and saw his brunt friend. "Tristan?"

The blonde gave him an annoyed gaze. "Good support for your friends Tristan. Yeah, that was really nice."

"Is he awake yet?" A small voice entered the room. All eyes turned to the long haired brunette. She blinked as she spotted her brother leaning up before breaking into tears. "Big brother!" She squealed with delight, rushing in to embrace her older sibling.

He smiled and hugged her back before releasing his grip on her. He looked into her eyes. "Serenity, what happened?"

She blinked once more. "You don't remember?"

"I'll explain that." The CEO volunteered. "We found you and your girlfriend outside the library's door, the flames almost touching you."

Atemu gave him a confused stare. "We?"

"Your father and I."

His eyes widened. "My…my father…"

"Yes, well after that we brought you and the Gardner girl, Téa, into the hospital."

'_Téa!'_ His mind screamed. _'How could I forget about her?! God, I need to see her!'_

He bolted up before letting out a yell. Everyone began to panic expect Kaiba, who raised his eye brow in amusement.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Seto said; everyone's attention on him. "It's his shoulder. The way he twisted it, well it was obvious that it was going to cause him pain. But it's nothing to worry about unless he keeps moving it."

"Yeah, so relax tiger." Joey taunted friendly. "You'll be alright."

"But what about Téa?!" He inquired impatiently.

"Um…she'll be okay too! Right…right Serenity…" Joey asked, turning to the brunette who gave him a confused gaze.

"Huh?"

"He said, she's okay, right Serenity?" Tristan gritted his teeth, staring at her desperately before getting the clue. "Oh right! Yeah, she'll be alright! Don't you worry!" The girl gave a nervous laugh while the others sweetdropped. Of course, Atemu did not believe them or find it amusing. He gave them all his death glare. "Where is she?"

Joey waved his hands in front of him. "Take…take it easy pal. We'll tell you if you don't kill us."

The teen continued to stare at the blonde before the pressure got to him and he blurted it out. "She…She hasn't woke up yet!"

His expression quickly left death and turned into stun and worry. "What!"

Joey gulped. "But…but don't worry buddy. I'm sure she'll wake up soon! After all, you barely woke up yourself."

"How long have I been out?"

"16 hours…"

Atemu snapped. "What!"

"Sorry…bit its true."

He growled and held his head once again, staring at the white sheets. _'So I have been out for about 16 hours…great. Then why where they all worked up when I asked if Téa was alright?'_ His eyes widened slowly as realization began to come into place. _'That means there's something else they're not telling me!'_

"So what's wrong with her?!" He inquired, gazing at his company.

"What do you mean big brother?" Serenity asked.

"There's something wrong with Téa and you're not telling me what it is. What's wrong?!" He barked.

"Buddy…I…"Tristan spoke but did not complete the sentence. Instead, he stared at the ground.

Once more, Atemu's patients weren't holding out very long. "Well!..."

"Tell him Tristan…" Serenity whispered.

"Tell me what?" Clear anxious filled his body with the pair of a worried gaze.

"She…they say…the doctors say…she…"

"She what!"

Tristan lifted up his chin and shouted out to him, "SHE MAY NOT WAKE UP!"

Atemu was taken back as if Tristan had punched him at the face. His heart broke. _'W-w-what?'_

"What…what do you mean?" He asked, shakily.

"When we saw her…she was pale as a ghost. The doctors said…there was 75 chance she wouldn't make it. They said to visit her all we can because maybe…the next day she may not be there…"

Atemu's heart shattered at each word Tristan spoke. _'No…no…No! No! No!'_ his mind yelled, rage in his thoughts. _'They're lying! She can't die! She just can't! They're playing a trick on me! That's it…'_ Unknown to him, tears began to fall down his face. He clutched his heart. _'Then why do I feel that it is real? Why can't I reject what they said to me?_

He turned to his friends and sibling. They too had tears in their gaze; the truth was written in their expressions. That made him break down more. _'No…'_

A moment passed when "Then we have no time to waste." was heard. All eyes shifted on the CEO, who was completely forgotten. His eyes were mainly on Atemu. "You want to see her, don't you?"

He sniffed and replied, "Yes."

"Then let's go…"

"But Kaiba…Atemu's hurt. You just can't send him to see Téa when he's in this stage." Joey protested. _'It may just hurt him more._'

"So when do you suggest for Atemu to visit her mutt? When she's in the crematory?"

"Listen-" The blonde started but was caught off when Atemu spoke. "Kaiba's right Joey. I have to see her now."

Joey stared at his best friend. He saw how desperate Atemu wanted to see Téa. He then nodded his head in agreement.

(Scene Change)

Kaiba and Atemu walked down to the Gardner's room in silence. Joey, Tristan and Serenity had volunteered to wait for them in Atemu's room, wanting to give Atemu some privacy with Téa. Kaiba was simply going to take his brother back, who was in Téa's room.

"Kaiba." Pale blue eyes turned to him. "Thank you. Thank you for saving us."

He snorted. "Great, you're getting mushy on me. Just save it Atemu. I promised I would help you and that's simply what I did. Nothing else. When I make a promise, I intent to keep it and that's all it was; a promise."

The shorter cousin blinked before smirking. "Just like you vow on beating me?"

"You just get lucky."

(Scene Change)

The two stepped in. The room was no different then Atemu's expect that this room had the presences of Mokuba and Téa's father.

The young lad looked up and beamed. "Seto! Atemu!" He greeted them both with a hug.

Atemu smiled sheepish at him before gazing up to met Mr. Gardner's back with a frown. Then, slowly his gaze traveled left and only stopped when they landed on his beloved's face. His heart fell low. She was ashen with chocolate strains of hair flowing down her face. He was only able to see her chest rising up and down since the rest of her body was covered by her father.

"Well, I guess we'll be going!" Mokuba spoke after silence, waving at them both. "Take care."

He smiled sadly and waved at his two cousins before they walked out.

He looked back at the man. "Mr. Gardner?"

The man flinched, as if surprised that he was there. He looked over to the teen and tried to smile. "Hello Atemu, are you feeling better?"

Tears both fresh and stained covered his cheeks with purple shadows under his eyes. Atemu found that he could only nod. He turned to look at the man's daughter. He swallowed hard, using every bit of courage to ask his question. "Umm…c-could you please…let me speak to Téa…alone?"

He didn't feel right taking this man from his daughter but he wanted some time to speak with her alone. "Please?"

Henry rose from his seat and smiled. "Of course." As he was exiting the room, he paused for a moment. "Atemu?"

The teen stared at him with confused eyes. "Thank you…for rescuing my daughter…" With that, he left.

Atemu turned back to the brunette, sitting on the chair that the man was resting on. He gazed at her face, and then reached for her hand. He caressed it with his thumb, his gaze never leaving her face.

After a minute he broke into a soft laugh, along with some tears. A soft smile was placed in his features. "You know Téa…when you're rescued, you're suppose to live."

No respond from that joke. "You're supposed to be thanking your hero and then live happily ever after."

But he broke down, releasing an army of tears. "B-but wh-who am I kid-ing! I'm No he-ro!" The crimson eyed teen clenched his teeth as he almost literally threw himself on her. He held her as if he were a child, expecting to be hugged back and assured that everything was going to be okay. But neither happened, his crying only increased.

"Please…" he whispered, falling to his knees as his face slipped from her chest to her arm. He continued to hold her hand as he uttered more words. "Please…don't leave. You have so much to live for. Your father wants his girl back and I want my love. You can't leave us like this. The rest of my family wants you to be part of ours. You've only been with us for weeks but we feel that we can't let you go…I don't want you to go." He sniffed and turned to gaze at the wall at his right, the wall on the other side of the room; facing them back.

"Don't leave…"he muttered while he cried silently, closing his eyes. "…just don't go…"

Minutes passed as his body seemed to relax, sleep waiting to claim him. Her hand twitched for a second and Atemu would have let it go if he hadn't remembered that she was supposed to be in deep sleep. His head snapped up and gazed at her. Her eyes were shut tight before they slowly opened. Her tender and confused blue eyes opened! He stood up, overjoyed. "Téa!"

She moaned and turned her head towards him. She smiled softly muttering a word before she closed her blue orbs, obviously exhausted. But that didn't seem to bother him.

She was going to be okay.

(Scene Change: Two days later)

"Welcome back Gardner!"

"How you feeling?"

"Is it true you were trapped in a fire?"

"Are you going out with Atemu now?"

Téa blushed as many different faces appeared to her, inquiring what exactly what happened for her to be placed in the hospital.

She turned to see others being to whisper, obviously starting their rumors. She sighed and turned to the young brunette next to her. "Well, this is way I never want to be popular." She joked.

Serenity laughed. "Don't worry, it will pass by…"

"Yeah, I wonder how Atemu's doing…"

(Scene Change)

"Atemu! Atemu! Atemu!"

"ATEMU!"

"Atemu! ATEMU!"

At least two dozen women lapped on top of Atemu, making it hard to breathe from their embraces. "We were so worried about you!" A girl squealed in his ear.

Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough to balance anymore and soon collapsed to the floor, bringing the girls down with him, which was fine by them.

"Alright! Get off of him! You're going to kill Mr. Moto!" The instructor exclaimed, picking some of the females by the shoulders. Looks of disappointment was written on each face.

"Now get back to your seat!" She commanded, slapping her ruler on her desk.

They flinched and ended back to their desks. Some of the boys snickered but patted him on the back as a welcome while he passed them to reach his desk.

He slouched down in his seat and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

(Scene Change: Lunch)

Atemu walked through the halls, searching for his Téa since she had yet arrived at their lunch table. This caused him to be a bit worried, wondering if maybe some of her classmates were picking on because of her cuts and bruises.

As he made a turn, he came toe to toe with a familiar face.

"Hello Atemu."

(Scene Change)

Téa sighed and ran to her group of friends. Her teachers had to give her some extra assignments to make up all that she missed.

But she stopped at her heel when she recognized two people. She ducked and quickly hid behind a corner as she overheard the conversation.

(Scene Change)

Kora stood in front of him, one hand on her hip and the other on her side. Her chin was raised up and her red hair flowed down at the sides of her face.

"Hello Atemu." She greeted in a calm tone, no smile on her face.

He nodded. "Hello Kora."

"Heard you were locked up in the hospital."

"Just three days."

"Hmm, wonder why?"

"What do you mean?"

She took a step forward, leaning forward as she lifted her head up. "Well, think about it…" she whispered. "Some one had to cause you the problem, so who was it?"

She raised her hand up to caress his cheek but he grabbed her hand and placed it down. She smirked slightly. "I see, it was the Gardner girl?"

"I never she was!"

"But you never said she wasn't." She protested. "And the way you reacted, I say she was."

He sighed and breathed, "She did nothing."

"You know Atemu; you need a woman who could let you have some fun…not play you endanger."

He looked directly back at her, "I told you! She…"

He was hushed by her lips.

(Scene Change)

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were wide before a thought flickered in her mind. _'That's right…She's his girlfriend…'_

She quickly stood up and ran off.

(Scene Change)

Atemu gasped between their lips but she took it as invitation. Then, in a swift movement, he pushed her back. Kora stared at him in disbelief. No one has EVER rejected her kisses.

"What the-?"

"You're not my girlfriend, not anymore. Now if you please excuse me, I'm looking for someone."

He then brushed past her.

(Scene Change)

Téa typed in the keywords and pressed 'enter'. Soon, an article about Master Pegasus came up; her father. She searched down to the bottom until they landed on 'Tragedy'. She quickly read the article.

"'Master Pegasus's wife, Cecilia Pegasus, gave birth to her one and final child by giving up her own life to bring her own son out. The child was soon named 'Bakura', after Cecilia's final wish."

An image of Pegasus's wife appeared at the bottom of the text. Her eyes widened as she let out a small gasp. She double clicked the photo and became larger. This woman looked like her mother.

Despite the fact that this woman's hair has blonde and her eyes were a different color, she looked exactly like Mrs. Gardner once did. They had the same kind of pose, a warm smile and behind both women's eyes were the signs of happiness.

She placed her fingertips on the computer screen as she looked at the image in a sorrow way. _'That's why Pegasus wanted my mother. He thought it was Cecilia, his once wife.'_

'"_She died after I was taken out. So basically because we have different mothers, we're considered half siblings."'_ Bakura's words whispered in her head.

She closed her eyes and sighed. _'He wasn't kidding, he wasn't lying. I am his sister.'_

A minute passed and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked up, caught by surprise. She turned to her right and exhaled. Atemu smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Her own smile appeared on face. "It's alright. You meant well."

He nodded and turned his gaze to the screen. His eyes glowed with curiosity. "Who's that?"

"Cecilia."

He blinked. "Who?"

"Pegasus's once wife."

A small gasp escaped his lips and a slight frown. His eyes flickered on her, to the photo and back to the brunette. He sighed. _'I should have known she wouldn't let this pass. How could she? This is part of her life know, either she wants it or not.'_

"Look," he spoke casually, making her gaze at him. "I know that this is a big part in your life. It's not everyday you find out who your real parents are and I want you to know, if you need anything, anything at all, just give me a call and I'll be willingly to give you a hand." He smiled, "I promise you that."

She grinned in respond, her gaze appreciation. "Thank you." She whispered.

"After all, I still owe you." He muttered to himself but she was able to catch it.

"Excuse me?" She asked, stunned and puzzled.

"You know what I mean," He answered. "You saved me. I passed out on you and left you alone. I was supposed to save you, instead, you saved me." He smirked sheepishly. "I feel like an idiot, trying to be the hero when I was the damsel in distress."

"Don't say that!" She exclaimed, rising from her seat. "Don't you know I'm the one who should be thanking you? You got it all _backwards!_ You came all the way to find me, worried about me when it was none of your concern, fought my battles yet you're complaining I saved you? What I did was simply an act of friendship; after all, what else could I do to repay you? And as I see it, I've got a long way to go."

She smiled bashfully and Atemu looked at in amazement. Then a slow, playful grin came across his features. _'She surprises me every time. Time for me to do the same.'_

He stepped forward, embracing her before planting his lips on hers. She blushed and her gaze widened at least an inch. She felt herself wanting to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back when a pervious scene appeared in her mind. _'Kora'_

She pulled away and he stared at her with mere confusion and a bit of her. She sighed and decided to explain. "Look Atemu, I-I-I-I like you…a lot. But-" She stared into his eyes. "You already have a girlfriend."

He blinked before a small smile passed his lips. "So that's what you're worried about." He whispered and then spoke loudly. "Téa, before I arrived at Pegasus's mansion, I broke up with Kora."

"But I saw her kissing you!" She protested, stunned.

He tilted his head. "You saw that."

Téa ducked her head in shame. "Yes."

"Then you should have seen when I pushed her away."

"I…" she stopped in mid-sentence. "I…I ran away after…" She whispered.

He caressed her check in his hand. "Will you run away if I kissed you again?"

She grinned slightly. "No…"

She took a step forward and he embraced her once more as they began to kiss each other passionately. She moaned and pressed harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked her lips, intending to enter her mouth. But before she could invite him in, a loud shout caused them to brake apart.

"Hey bitch! Lay off my man!" Kora snapped, matching to the brunette and her x.

"Kora," Atemu responded, his arms still around his new found girlfriend while he spoke to the redhead in a dark tone. "We're not together anymore! Can't you understand that?!"

"I can't believe you left me for…for _that_!" She spat in disgust, motioning Téa with her hand. "I mean _come on_! You can't get lower than that!"

Téa glared and broke free of Atemu's grasp, walking to Kora. "You know what Kora?"

She snorted. "What?"

/Slap!/

Both she and Atemu were stunned at Téa's action as Kora hit the floor; hard. The brunette spoke. "Why don't you go back to the lunch room and find yourself another guy instead of bitching around, saying that Atemu's yours when you were rejected! He's not a toy to claim and decide what to do with him! He's better than you could image! So just LEAVE!!"

Kora glared her with furry. "You think you're SO special eh Téa? Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh! Ha!" With that she stormed off.

Atemu stared at her with amusement, and then broke into a grin. _'She truly does surprise me every now and then. But I always knew she was a firecracker. She's calm and happy, even when Bakura is still out there.'_

He frowned. _'But next time we'll be ready.'_ He gazed at her back and smiled softly. _'And I'll make sure nothing happens to her next time. She's too much one of a kind to lose. After all, its not like money could ever buy her.'_

(The End)

**A/N: Well, that's the end of it. I hoped you liked this twenty four page chapter. Now don't review just yet because I have some news to spread around. First, I hope I could get at least ten reviews to make a hundred because I always wanted to reach one hundred reviews.**

**But that's not the most important thing, this is: VOTE! VOT! VOTE!**

**You see, I'm not ready to quite and I wish to update a new Yami (Atemu) and Téa story but I'll going to let YOU pick which one you want. These are your choices:**

1) You're A Pharaoh?: Pharaoh Atemu simply wanted a vacation to the future but never wanted to end up in the body of cat! Can he face the future, the reincarnation of his arrival, and the feelings of love?

2) Nightmare Creatures: In the middle of the night, Téa finds a strange but wounded creature in her bedroom. They saw it's a nightmare but is he really? Can't he be a dream?

3) Guardian of the Prisoner: She's the prisoner of a mad man, but when a new guard is assigned to protect her, who would have guessed that he would have fallen in love for his creator's future bride?

4) Talent: Téa was the best dancer around, until the new student arrived and beat her; when it was his first dancing game! Her dreams are shattered so can he glue back the pieces and earn her forgiveness.

5) Crimson Darkness and the Hazel Apricot: Two humans; both misunderstood but one was treated far than the other. She released what was hided within him for so long. Could she stop him before he's destroyed?

**Those are your choices and PLEASE don't steal my ideas unless you ask permission. Now, if you vote, could you pick up to four but tell me which one you want to read the most. Thank you if you vote and review and I'll be waiting for you replies.**

**Til then, you friend**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
